N-ything is Possible
by SNOzzie6
Summary: There's something special about Rylee. As her self-awareness and curiosity grows, she's determined to solve the greatest mystery: her family. Her questions will turn into answers, even if it means paying the ultimate price. Based off of Pokémon: Black and White with some original events. I own only my OCs. The truth is revealed in part 3 of A Valiant Voice.
1. The Definition of Cautious

**It's heeeere, it's here, it is here, here, HERE! Look at how far this has come along! Rylee's adventures are halfway through, and after "N-ything is Possible", we'll only have one more story left of Rylee in the Black and White world! I shouldn't reveal too much, but I'd like to leave you all to speculate of what could be coming!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A mama bear will do anything for her bear cubs, even willing to sacrifice her life for them. That's what a mother does; she cares for those she loves and watches over them to make sure they are healthy and safe.

Sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to protect the ones closest to your heart, even if it means standing right in the line of fire. Sometimes you have no choice.

Everything I've been through is nothing compared to what I would face from here on out.

* * *

Now that the Unova League is over, we started on our journey back to Nuvema Town to visit Professor Juniper.

"Oh, what'll I do, what'll I do?!" a voice cried. "What'll I DO?!"

Down the path, a stone bridge connected the two cliffs ahead of us. At the end of the bridge, a girl with dark blue hair knelt on the ground. Her hands were tangled in her hair, and she shook her head vigorously.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Ash said.

"The bridge! I'm scared to death to cross it!" the girl said. "When I was in school, we learned you should tap on a bridge to make sure it's safe, and that's what I did! But I'm afraid I tapped too hard! I kept tapping and tapping and tapping, and then I started to worry it would collapse when I went across! And now, I don't know what to doooo!"

Iris chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, it'll be fine!"

"I'm always thinking too much! I can't get my brain to stop! Oh, WHAT'LL I DO?! Help me!" the girl cried, animated waterfalls falling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

We chuckled nervously. "I know, we'll cross the bridge before you." Ash said. We did so and turned back.

"See, it's totally fine!" I said. "Come on over!"

The girl whimpered. "It _was_ safe, but now that you all went across, maybe it can't take any more weight and I'll fall!"

"Did she just call us fat?" I said. Iris shrugged.

Ash ran back to the other side and helped the girl cross the bridge. She clung to Ash's arm and I watched his grimace deepen as her nails sunk further into his skin. When they crossed, the girl fell to her knees and slowly calmed her hyperventilation.

"I'm safe! Thanks so much!" she said.

"It's good to be careful, but sometimes you've just gotta stop being scared and go for it!" Ash said. "You never know what you can do until you try!"

We said our goodbyes to the girl and continued down the path.

* * *

We arrived at Professor Juniper's laboratory and relaxed on the couches while Ash called Professor Oak. After Ash finished, I stepped up to the video chat monitor.

"Are you gonna make a call too?" Iris said.

"Yeah. I want to call my mom." I said.

I dialed her number and waited anxiously as it rang.

"Hello?" My mom's face flickered onto the screen and her voice flushed into my ears and calmed my nerves.

"Hi, Mom." I said.

"Rylee! Oh, it's so good to see you! You've grown so much! Tell me, how've you been? I want to hear it all!"

"Well... okay."

So I did. I told her every memory that came to mind, excluding the mind-throbbing ones that would never utter from my lips and the precious, intimate ones that would stay within my heart to hold. Finally, I told her about Dad and my powers, and her eyes dimmed a little.

"How is your father?" Mom said.

"He's fine. Stubborn as always." I said. "But... it's nice to have him back."

Mom smiled, and I hesitated from fear of destroying it.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" she said.

I reached up and touched my locket. "Did I... Do I have another sibling? Besides Alyssa?"

Mom's audible gulp echoed into the speakers. Her eyes shook and tears pooled into her eyes. She remained silent.

I scowled. "Why are you and dad, as well as every other gosh darn person I come across, so cryptic about me and my past?!"

Mom smiled. "I promise you, everything will be sorted out in the end. You just need to trust me and your dad."

"Okay..."

"How have your friends been?" Mom said, clearly changing the subject. "What about that cute boy you've been traveling with?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" I said.

"You know, that boy over there in the vest! Such a nice boy, and handsome too! What's his name... Cilan?" Mom said. "Cilan, yoo-hoo!"

" _MOM!_ " I cried, covering the speaker and attracting my friends' curious glances. I smiled reassuringly at them as my mom rolled her eyes and my face heated up to an all new shade of red. "I... I gotta go!"

"Oh, all right." Mom's face grew serious. "Stay safe, okay? It must be exciting to have the gifts you have, but there are greedy people in this world that want that power. Tell your father I miss him. I love you, sweetheart."

My throat tightened. "I love you too, Mom. See you later." I hung up and sat down with my friends on the couches: Cilan and Ash on one couch and me and Iris sitting on the other across from them. Ash sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Now what am I gonna go?" he said, slumping back in his seat.

"Well, I'm still learning the ways of a Pokémon Connoisseur, so it's lots of training and practicing for me!" Cilan said.

"Me too!" Iris said. "Becoming a Dragon Master won't be that easy!"

"And becoming a Pokémon Knight's taken a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to work towards, and I've still got a long way to go!" I said.

Ash looked at each of us, smiled, and nodded. "Right!" he said, jumping to his feet. "We've all got a long way to go, so let's all work together and achieve our dreams!"

"Yeah!" we all chimed, jumping to our feet and raising our fists together in a toast. Iris bumped her fist against mine and the sparkle in her eyes seemed to say _I told you so_ in a positive way.

"Excuse me?! Anybody in there?!" a voice called. "Ahh, no, help me! What'll I do, what'll I DOOO?!"

"That voice sounds awfully familiar..." I said.

We walked to the door and found the panicking little girl we met at the bridge. She came in, and after calming down, introduced herself as Nanette and, believe it or not, was on her way to Professor Juniper's laboratory because she's a beginner trainer and wanted her first Pokémon.

"Is it true? I can get a starter Pokémon for free?" Nanette said to Juniper.

"Yes, that's right!" Juniper said.

"Wait a minute..." Nanette's eyes widened. "If it's for free, then there's always a catch! You're... you're gonna make me work here for the rest of my life, and for no money! Ohhh, what'll I dooo?!"

"Oh, relax. I wouldn't do that!"

"That's some imagination." Cilan said.

"That busy brain." Iris said.

Juniper brought out Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. Nanette looked at each of them, but as her eyes continued shifting between the three, her wonder quickly changed to anxiety.

"Ah! What'll I do?! What if I choose Snivy and it evolves into Serperior while I'm asleep and then it strangles me?!" she cried. "Oh no!"

"Um... I think she needs to study up on Pokémon evolutions." Ash said.

"But wait... what if I choose Oshawott, and it uses Water Gun on me while I'm asleep?! My whole room will fill up with water!" Nanette's hands returned to her hair once again. "Oh no! Or, what if I choose Tepig and-"

"Enough!" I cried. "Just pick a Pokémon already!"

"Suggestion- if you're the cautious type, why not choose that lively Tepig for your starter?" Cilan said.

Nanette pondered as she observed Tepig. She crouched down and Tepig ran around in circles a few times. She smiled. "Say, you're a cutie pie! Okay!" Nanette picked up Tepig. "Professor Juniper, I've decided to use this Tepig!"

Professor Juniper handed Nanette her Pokédex and PokéBalls, badge case, and Tepig's PokéBall. Nanette returned Tepig to its PokéBall.

"Hey, now that you've got a Pokémon, how about a battle?" Ash said.

"Who, ME?!" Nanette said, and the panicked look returned. "But... what if we have a battle and Tepig won't listen to a word I say?!"

"Here we go again..." I said.

"Ah, I'm scared to death to make any sort of decision!" Nanette whimpered.

"Then how about we partner up for a Tag Battle?" Ash said. "I'll be your Tag Battle partner and give you advice."

"Yeah, okay then."

"Hey, Rylee, since we haven't had a chance to battle together, how about we be partners?" Iris said.

"Sure, sounds fun!" I said.

* * *

We stood on opposite sides of the battlefield: Ash and Nanette on one side, me and Iris on the other side, with Professor Juniper standing in the referee box and Cilan on the sidelines with our Pokémon.

"I'll serve as referee! This Tag Battle is Team Ash and Nanette versus Team Iris and Rylee. Each trainer may use one Pokémon. Do your best, everyone!" Professor Juniper said.

Ash and Nanette sent out Pikachu and Tepig; Iris and I sent out Leavanny and Emolga.

"We have the first move!" Ash said.

"But what am I supposed to do?!" Nanette said.

"Just watch! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Thousands of watts of electricity connected to Leavanny and Emolga. Emolga sapped up the electricity like a glass of water.

"Now it's your turn." Ash said.

"Okay... Use Thunderbolt, Tepig!"

Tepig squealed. " _What?!_ "

"Tepig isn't able to use a move like Thunderbolt." I said. "Look in your Pokédex, it'll tell you the moves it knows."

"Okay..." Nanette pulled out her Pokédex and rummaged through it. "Hey, there's a move! Tepig, use Ember!"

Tepig expelled a beam of fire and it hit Leavanny.

"All right, it's our turn! Leavanny, use Shadow Claw!" Leavanny charged as dark power formed at her leafy hand and sharpened. She swung and hit Tepig.

"Emolga, use Discharge!" Electricity flew in separate directions, one of the streams making contact with Pikachu and Tepig.

"Stay strong, Tepig!" Nanette cried.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged at lightning speeds and rammed into Emolga.

As I was about to call my next move, a strange machine zoomed onto the battle field and turned toward Ash and Nanette.

"What is that thing?!" Ash said.

"Prepare for trouble, we're back for more!" a voice cried.

"Oh, no..." I mumbled as Team Rocket leaped onto the battlefield next to the machine.

"Team Rocket? What do you guys want _this_ time?!" Ash said.

"The profound possibility your Pikachu possesses prompts us to pinch is and present it to the boss!" Jessie said.

"...What?" Iris huffed in frustration.

"I think they're back to trying to steal Pikachu again." I said. "Trying and epically failing."

Jessie and James called out Amoongus and Frillish.

"Wow, they actually found some good Pokémon this time." I said.

"Frillish, use Mist!"

"Amoongus, use Stun Spore!" The two moves mixed together and spread across the battlefield.

"Hold your breath, everyone!" Professor Juniper said, covering her mouth.

Nanette, Iris, and I returned our Pokémon back to their PokéBalls.

"Amoongus, Body Slam!" I heard a choked cry from Pikachu.

"Frillish, use Psychic!"

As the Mist grew thicker, my eyes flared their purple iris color, activating its power. The Mist faded and I saw Frillish's Psychic lift Pikachu into the air and carry it into the machine.

"Articuno, clear the Mist away!"

"Unfezant, you help out too with Gust!" Ash and I called out the desired bird Pokémon and they flapped their wings, creating strong gusts of wind that swept away the Mist and Stun Spore. When the air cleared, everyone else could see what I saw.

"Oh, what'll I do, what'll I do?!" Nanette cried. She stopped. "Wait a minute... I know what to do! Tepig, use Ember on Frillish!"

Nanette called out her starter Pokémon and its fire power hit Frillish, releasing Pikachu from the Psychic. It fell to the ground.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash said. Pikachu stood up and its cheeks crackled with electricity. "Great job, Nanette!"

"Frillish, catch Tepig, post haste!"

"And Amoongus, you be Frillish's sidekick!" Amoongus launched a flurry of Energy Balls at Articuno and Unfezant. Frillish zoomed towards Tepig.

"Use Tackle, Tepig!" Tepig lunged, but he went right through Frillish, both oblivious to the fact that the move doesn't effect Frillish. Frillish turned around and wrapped Tepig in its tentacles. It threw Tepig into the machine.

"Tepig!" Nanette cried.

"Frillish, use Bubblebeam!"

"Amoongus, use Hidden Power!"

The stream of bubbles and balls of mystic energy zoomed towards Ash and Nanette. They cried out as the area exploded, disturbing the surfacing layer of dirt on the battlefield and creating a cloud of dust. As the dust subsided, Articuno and Zorua stood in front of Ash and Nanette, a pulsating shield of Protect in front of them.

"Thanks, guys." Ash sighed in relief.

" _What, do you expect us to miss out on all the fun?_ " Zorua snickered. " _Please!_ "

I smiled, determination gleaming in my eyes. "All right, then. Together now!" I said. "Articuno, use Steel Wing! Zorua, use Shadow Ball!"

Articuno rammed into Amoongus with its silver-tipped wings. Zorua's Shadow Ball hit Frillish and they both fell to the ground, unconscious. Jessie and James returned their Pokémon.

"All right, retreat!" Meowth cried. The machine disappeared behind the shrubbery and their giant Meowth hot air balloon rose in the air.

"Tepig!" Nanette said.

"Unfezant, Pikachu, go after that balloon!" Ash said.

"Articuno, let's go!" I said.

I jumped onto her back and Pikachu jumped onto Unfezant's. The four of us flew high up into the air.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball in my direction." I said.

" _Huh?! Are you nuts?!_ " Pikachu said.

I glared at Pikachu with flared eyes. Pikachu understood the message and nodded. He summoned an Electro Ball and launched it in front of me and Articuno. I lunged forward as a veil of Giga Impact covered my head and spread down past my feet. The attack caught hold of Pikachu's Electro Ball and I slammed into the Team Rocket balloon. The engines exploded and Team Rocket tumbled far off into the forest. Tepig cried out as he fell out of the sky.

" _Tepig!_ " Pikachu and Unfezant cried.

I pressed my arms and legs tightly against my sides to increase the speed of my dive. I reached out and grabbed Tepig. I shot out my hand and Articuno grabbed onto my arm with her talons.

"You okay?" I said to Tepig.

" _Yeah, thanks._ " Tepig sighed.

Articuno dropped us off on the ground and landed at my side.

"Oh, Tepig!" Nanette cried. Tepig jumped into her arms and she hugged it tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Awesome job, Pikachu!" Ash said. "You too, Rylee!"

" _It's all in the teamwork!_ " Pikachu said, pumping his tiny biceps. I giggled.

* * *

We said goodbye to Nanette. Professor Juniper, the elder, called the younger. We went over to the video chat monitor.

"Papa, what is it this time?" Juniper the younger said.

"There's a structure called DragonSpiral Tower on the outskirts of Icirrus City." Juniper the elder said. "And not far from that tower, the White Ruins have recently been discovered, potentially offering us invaluable information on Reshiram!"

"Reshiram?" I said, squeezing my way to the front. "What kind of information?"

"I want to see Reshiram!" Ash cried.

"You do? Well, why don't you go and see Papa?" Juniper the younger said.

"Is that okay?" Iris said.

"Sorry, but you won't be able to see a thing..." Juniper the elder said.

"Aw..."

"...until you get here!"

We all momentarily collapsed, chuckling nervously.

"We'll be there before you know it!" Iris said.

* * *

"Have a safe journey, guys!" Professor Juniper said as we walked to the docks towards the ship that would take us to Juniper the elder. "I want to hear all about your adventures when you get back!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Iris said.

"Great! A new recipe for adventure!" Cilan said.

We climbed onto the ship and waved goodbye to Professor Juniper.

"Bye! Say hi to Papa for me!" she said.

"Goodbye!" we all cried, waving.

"I can't believe I might be able to meet my dad again!" I said. "I'm so excited for you guys to meet him! There's so much I want to tell him!"

"I can't wait to meet Reshiram!" Ash said.

I beamed as I stared out into the sea. "I can't wait to see what I discover!"

* * *

On the other side of the docks, the sound of footsteps down the staircase rang. Metal bracelets clanged together as a hand gripped the railing. A pair of feet planted on the ground covered in black boots. A boy with long, tea green hair stood, wearing a white jacket, a black shirt underneath, and beige pants. A gust of sea breeze swept through, and he lowered his black and gray cap down as his hair fluttered in the wind. He lifted his head, revealing a pair of blank, gray-blue eyes.


	2. Unusual Ideals

"It won't be long now!" Ash cried.

"This ship sure stops in a lot of places." Iris said.

"It only makes me more excited!" I said, eagerly bouncing on my toes.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Ash said.

We followed his pointed finger to the ruins of an observatory sitting on one of the mesas poking out of the water. Small streams of smoke wafted off the charred remains.

Cilan pulled out his digital map. "That was once the P2 Laboratory. I guess it was some sort of research facility." he said.

"I wonder what happened to that place." I said.

* * *

"Hey, get back here!" Ash giggled as he chased after Pikachu. "I gotcha now!"

Pikachu jumped from his seat at the railing and Ash ran into it. As he hung over the edge, Pikachu landed on his head.

"Best two out of three!" Ash said.

Zorua and I giggled until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

 _Is someone watching me?_

I looked over the railing and locked eyes with a pair of gray-blue irises. A boy stood on the docks with long, tea green hair. My friends followed my line of sight and watched the boy as well.

"Do you know that guy?" Cilan said.

My throat felt unusually dry and my brain ached. I gulped. "No... I don't..."

Why did I feel like I was lying?

A smile peeked on the boy's face as his eyes shifted to Zorua. A few moments later, he turned around and disappeared.

" _That was... weird..._ " Zorua said.

A shock of frisson ran down my spine as the boat took off again.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Hey, I just remembered there's a battlefield here on the ship." Iris said. We walked to the other side of the ship. Ash ran to the middle of the battlefield.

"Awesome! It's time for some training!" Ash said. He turned to me. "Rylee, can I have a Pokémon battle against Articuno?"

"It's about time you asked." I said.

I reached up and unclipped Articuno's PokéBall from my necklace and brought her out. She appeared and flapped her wings excitedly. Suddenly, she stopped and stared at something past me with of complete discombobulation. Pikachu turned around and hopped to the ground, and I assumed he looked at the same thing.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash said.

The eerie familiarity tingled at my brain again as I turned around. The boy from before approached us, and each step he took made Articuno's eyes widen even more. The boy knelt down in front of Pikachu and pet its head.

"You're a cute one." he said. Pikachu squealed in delight.

"He sure is, thanks!" Ash said. "We saw you before at the docks. How come you were staring at us?"

"I heard a friend's voice, that's all." The boy stood up and approached Articuno. Her eyes were larger than platters. The boy reached out to stroke her feathers.

"Hey!" I stepped in front of Articuno with my arms stretched out to the sides. The boy retreated his hand back and took a small step away. "Don't touch my Pokémon. I don't even know you, and Articuno doesn't enjoy complete strangers touching her."

" _Um..._ " Articuno said.

I looked over my shoulder. "What, do you actually know this guy?"

Articuno looked at me with wide eyes before quickly shaking her head. " _N-no. I don't._ "

"My apologies." the boy said. "I refer to all Pokémon as friends."

Zorua jumped onto my shoulder and gawked at the boy. He smiled at Zorua.

"Yes, I remember you." he said. "I could hear Zorua's inner voice say that it really cares about you. It caught my interest."

I took a step back and scowled. The boy's eyes shifted to Pikachu.

"It's rare for me to see Pokémon and humans with such a unique and strong bond." he said.

"So you can understand Pokémon?" Iris said. "Wow! You're just like-"

I elbowed Iris in the side, causing her voice to come out in an abrupt yelp, and crossed my arms.

"Pardon me, but can you literally hear their inner voices?" Cilan said.

"Well, I may have just convinced myself that I can." the boy said.

"I see. Well, speaking as a Science Connoisseur, I must confess that something doesn't sit quite right."

Zorua and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"That's okay. It's not important whether or not I actually can hear a Pokémon's inner voice. It's important that a Pokémon and its trainer come together as one." the boy said.

"I hear ya!" Ash said.

"Gimme a break." I mumbled.

"Let me introduce myself." Cilan said. "I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"And my name's Ash!" Ash said.

"I'm Iris!" Iris said.

The boy looked at me and my scowl deepened.

"This is Rylee." Iris said. "Pardon her, she's a bit grumpy that someone else claims they can understand Pokémon-"

I stomped on Iris's foot. She yelped.

"So you can hear their inner voices too? How exciting!" the boy said. "My name is N. It's nice to meet you all."

The back of my mind ached, but I pushed it away. N and Ash shook hands.

"So, where are you all headed to?" N asked.

"We're on our way to some ancient ruins that have something to do with Reshiram!" Ash said.

N's face fell. "Reshiram?"

Images flooded into my mind. I saw a flurry of burning red fire consuming a castle. N stood among the flames. A white cape cloaked his body and fluttered in the smoky air, yet the fire didn't so much as lick the edges. He turned around and faced a wall of flames that danced in his eyes. Suddenly, a large white wing swept through the air, dispersing the firewall.

 _Dad?_

N's eyes widened as Reshiram reached out and touched his forehead with the tip of his wing. There was a small flash of light before his wing returned to his side. Silence fell around the two as Reshiram bowed his head shamefully. He beat his wings and took off into the sky.

 _"The whole world..."_ N said. _"Reshiram... you're really going to burn down the whole world?"_

The scene was consumed with flames. The images were ripped out of my mind and I uttered an enraged gasp. I grit my teeth.

 _There's no way my father would ever do that! This boy is a lunatic!_

"Is something wrong, N?" Ash said.

"Um... no." N said. "Wow, Reshiram's great."

"Great? Have you met him before?" Cilan said. I could feel the momentary glances from my friends.

"Uh, well unfortunately, not yet."

 _You liar._ I clenched my fists.

"Then how do you know it's great?" Iris said.

"Well, it's a Legendary Pokémon." N bowed his head, covering his eyes with the visor of his hat. "If I ever did meet him, I'd be lucky."

"Hey, Ash, remember when you told us you once saw Zekrom?" Cilan said.

My one-person staring contest broke and I looked at Ash in disbelief. "You met Zekrom?"

"Yeah!" Ash said.

"I'd appreciate if you told me." N said.

"Okay, sure!"

* * *

We went inside and sat down at a table: N on one side, Ash and I on the other side, and Iris and Cilan seated at the ends. Ash told us on the first day he and Pikachu arrived in the Unova region, they found themselves underneath the eye of a storm cloud. When they looked up, they saw the silhouette of Zekrom, the Legendary Pokémon. It then flew away and the storm disappeared.

"That's quite a story." N said.

"I totally want to meet Zekrom too!" Iris sighed dreamily.

"I'd rather keep my distance." I said.

"So, does that mean you've heard about Zekrom's Legend of the Hero?" N said.

"How could we forget? That crazy Professor Juniper told us about it before plunging us into that death-filled ruin."

"Oh, yeah! I remember it now!" Ash chuckled.

N stood up and walked to the window. He pressed his hand against the glass and looked out into the sea.

"There's another legend as well. Section 18, but this is from the White Chapter. The Legend says that when the Hero's heart becomes one with the heart of a Pokémon, it is at that moment Reshiram will descend and lend the Hero its power." N said.

"I know that Reshiram and Zekrom are known as the strongest Dragon-types in the world!" Iris said.

"So tell us, how did you become so interested in Reshiram and Zekrom?" Cilan said.

"You see... I've had questions for a long time. Why are there Pokémon in our world? Why do they exist? Why is our world the way it is? Do we know if Pokémon are really happy?" N said. My blood felt like someone turned the stove on high heat. "There are many conflicting ways of seeing things, things that appear to be gray areas. I can't accept that."

I clenched my fists. Zorua noticed my tension and hopped onto the table. N turned around to face us.

"I need to know that Pokémon's lives have meaning. Perhaps if I can meet the Legendary Pokémon, Zekrom and Reshiram, I can find some answers, and maybe change the world."

We all stared at N: my friends with admiration while mine with rage.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away." N said, smiling apologetically.

"Nah, it's okay." Ash said.

N sat down and picked up his drink. "Ash, would you mind telling me of your dreams?" he said, bringing the cup to his lips.

"Sure! I wanna become the greatest Pokémon Master!"

N stopped. "Pokémon Master?" He set the cup down.

"I only made it to the quarter round in the Unova League in Vertress City, but I know I'm gonna win the next time I compete!" Ash said.

"Pokémon battles? I... don't like the idea of forcing friends to fight." N said.

"What do you mean?" Iris said.

"But you're a Pokémon trainer too, right?" Cilan said.

N stood up and put his hat on. "Let's drop it. Talking too much is a nasty habit of mine. Sorry." N started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Ash said.

N looked over his shoulder. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air." N left the room.

* * *

Cilan made us all dinner. We sat around the table, ready to chow down.

"Hey, I wonder where N went." Ash said.

"He's such an interesting person!" Iris said. "He gets so intense and excited when he starts talking about Pokémon!"

"I was so into it, I kinda wished he never stopped!"

"I wish he never started." I growled. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"Was there something wrong with what he said?" Cilan said.

"Not only what he said, there's something wrong with _him_!" I said. "I mean, sure, there have been and are some bad people in the world, but N has totally generalized them into the entire human race! People and Pokémon are meant to live together, and it's been that way since time itself began! One without the other would be devastating! As if he wasn't crazy enough with claiming he can understand Pokémon, N actually believes my dad wants to destroy the world! Someone should lock him in the loony bin and throw away the key!"

"Wait, what do you mean N thinks your dad wants to destroy the world?" Ash said.

I told them about the vision I had with N and Reshiram. My friends looked at each other.

"So he really did meet Reshiram." Cilan said. "But why did he lie? And why would be believe he would want to destroy the world?"

"Maybe my dad told him through his inner voice!" I said in a mocking tone. I took a deep breath. "Sorry. Let's just finish eating, and then Ash and I can have our battle."

"Yeah!" Ash chimed.

* * *

Ash and I stood on opposite ends of the field. Cilan stood in the referee box and Iris on the sidelines with our Pokémon.

"All right, battle begin!" Cilan said.

I brought out Articuno and Ash brought out Boldore.

"Ah, using a Rock-type against my Ice-type?" I chuckled momentarily before competition swarmed in my veins, dropping my expression to a mildly sinister grin. "Bring it."

"Boldore, use Rock Smash!" Boldore ran towards Articuno as its arm glowed copper.

"Use Protect!" Articuno's shield blocked the super effective move.

"Use Flash Cannon!"

"Ice Beam!" The attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"Impressive, Ash." I said. "You've really raised your Pokémon well."

"Thanks, you too!" Ash said.

Suddenly, we heard Axew's cry echo in the air.

"Huh?" Iris said. "Where's Axew?"

"Pikachu's gone too!" Cilan said.

We returned our Pokémon to their PokéBalls and ran to the sound of the cry.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. Pikachu hovered in an energy box with Team Rocket standing underneath.

"Not again!" Iris said.

"Give Pikachu back!"

Jessie laughed. "All primo Pokémon go to the Boss, so it's the twerp's loss!"

The Team Rocket hot air balloon lifted into the air. The members hopped in and took off. Ash called out Snivy. She used Vine Whip and a pair of vines shot out from her collar and wrapped around the balloon. Ash grabbed onto Snivy and pulled.

"Amoongus, use Body Slam!" Amoongus rammed into Ash. He and Snivy let go and fell to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Cilan said.

"Frillish, Shadow Ball!"

Something ran past us and in front of Snivy and Axew. The Shadow Ball exploded, and when the smoke cleared, N knelt over Snivy and Axew with his arms stretched out.

"Are you two all right?" N said. The two Pokémon stared at him with wonder.

"N..." Ash said.

N stood up and repositioned his hat on his head. He turned to Team Rocket with a blank expression. "You're a bunch of fools." he said, his tone radiating the anger his face failed to project. "It's because of selfish human debris like you that the Pokémon world remains imperfect."

"You know... he kind of reminds me of you, Rylee." Iris said.

"What?!" I said, looking at her in disbelief. I scowled and glared at the back of N's head. "I am _nothing_ like him."

Ash sent Unfezant after Team Rocket. She freed Pikachu from its prison. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the balloon, but couldn't react soon enough and was caught in Amoongus's Stun Spore. As the balloon rocketed off into the sky, Ash held his ill Pikachu in his arms.

"Let me see." N said. He rested his hand on Pikachu's forehead. "Of course. Pikachu's in pretty bad shape because of that Stun Spore."

My hand traveled to my decolletage. "Here, Ash, let me-"

"Quick, come with me." N said. He stood up and my friends followed him. I clenched my fist until my knuckles popped and growled underneath my breath. I reluctantly followed after my friends.

We stood at the edge of the ship. N faced the sea with his eyes closed and arms stretched out to the side. We remained silent. N lifted his head and opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Aha. My friends, if you would, please come join me." N said. "We need your assistance."

Two Alomomola leaped into the air and green, pulsing waves radiated in the air. The waves reached Pikachu and the two fish Pokémon returned to the ocean. Pikachu opened his eyes.

"Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash said.

"The Stun Spore's been neutralized." N said. He gave Pikachu an Oran berry. Pikachu ate it, cheered, and climbed onto Ash's head.

" _Thank you!_ " Pikachu said.

N smiled. I crossed my arms. Ash ran to the edge of the boat and shouted his appreciation to the Alomomola.

"You know, N, you're amazing!" Ash said.

"It's true, thanks!" Iris and Cilan said.

"Thanks, but I really didn't do anything special." N said.

"Don't be so modest." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Excuse me, N, but something's been bothering me." Ash said. "Remember when you said you don't like people forcing Pokémon to battle?"

"Oh, that." N said. "Yes, I do."

" _Attention, please._ " The intercom rang. " _We'll be docking in Castelia City very soon! All exiting passengers please go to Dock 3. We hope you've enjoyed your time traveling with us! Thank you!_ "

"So, Ash... it seems the world I'm looking for and the world you're looking for are not the same." N said. "But we can still get along. And I hope you agree."

"Huh?" Ash said.

"I'm getting off at Castelia City." N turned around. "We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it. Take care."

N walked away.

* * *

The ship docked and N walked off the ramp.

"Hey, N!" Ash called from the railing. N turned. "You sure we'll see each other again?"

"Yeah. Count on it." N said.

"I've got a whole lot more I want to talk about!"

"All right. And so we will."

Ash, Iris, and Cilan waved to N as the boat took off.

 _There had to be a reason Ash met Zekrom. I'm sure of it._ N's thoughts echoed in my head. _A reason that will change his life completely. The same way Reshiram changed my life._

"Take care! See you later!" Ash said.

"Bye-bye, N!" Iris said.

"Best wishes, N! Safe travels!" Cilan said.

I crossed my arms as the scowl on my face deepened. N and I locked eyes.

"Good riddance." I said. I turned around and walked away.

* * *

 _That girl..._ N thought. _Reshiram... is that her? Is she the one from my lost memories?_


	3. Enter Team Plasma

We docked in Aspertia City and met Cheren, the new gym leader. He was a bit of a nervous and awkward wreck, but Cilan was able to connect with him and help him out.

In my dream that night, I wandered into an abandoned observatory. I heard the muffled cries of Pokémon and changed into a run down the dark hallway. I entered a large room and gasped when I saw a Galvantula trapped inside a glass cylinder. An antennae stuck off its head. As I ran to the trapped Galvantula, a computer lit up before me.

 _"What a shame, you're frightened."_ a man said. _"You should have more confidence. You're Star Test Subject, after all. That makes you a splendid Pokémon, indeed."_

The man lifted his head, revealing a pair of yellow eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore a long white lab coat, a black button up shirt with light blue lining on the collar and edges of the shirt, and black pants. His blonde hair was short and well-groomed with one long piece of blue hair that swirled up into the air.

Looking at him made me nervous. He looked a lot like Alyssa.

Correction. He looked _exactly_ like Alyssa.

Three people, two men and one woman, dressed in black and gray bodysuits with their mouths covered with fabric, black hats with white X's on the front, and a symbol on their black vests approached the man. I looked at the symbol closely and remembered when my dad once showed it to me.

 _Team Plasma._

 _"Starting with Galvantula."_ the woman with short red hair said, stepping next to the scientist at the computer. _"I can't wait to see how much you can amplify its electrical energy."_

As I stared at the woman, my blood boiled. I felt the same as I did when I first laid my eyes on her back in the Cataclysm of Dreams. A tsunami of nasty and bitter feelings churned slowly in my stomach, and if this wasn't a vision, I would punch her in the face. But why?

The man typed something into the computer and a large machine lit up behind me. Energy traveled from the machine to the glass cylinder. The antennae on Galvantula's head blinked on red, and the container filled with its electricity.

"Galvantula!" I cried, placing my hands against the glass.

Galvantula cried in pain. All of its six eyes glowed red and a nasty scowl formed on its face.

 _"Once this system is complete, all of Unova will belong to Team Plasma."_ the woman grunt said. She looked at the man. _"Don't you agree?"_

The man smirked. The light of the computer reflected in his glasses, blocking out his soulless yellow eyes.

 _"That's not really my concern."_ he said.

 _"Hm...?"_

 _"I am interested in one thing only: and that is to discover a way to bring out the true power of Pokémon!"_

Galvantula growled as its eyes continued to glow.

"Stop it!" I cried, even though they couldn't hear me. "What are you doing to Galvantula?!"

I lunged at them, but arms grabbed my waist and held me back.

"Let me go! They're hurting it!" I cried, trying to break free of my captor's hold.

I stopped suddenly. I'm supposed to be alone.

 _Someone else is here with me, watching the same vision._

"Gotcha." a voice said. I heard the clang of metal hitting together and my heart stopped. With a burst of strength, I wrenched myself away from the hands that kept me back and I turned around. I cried out.

"N?!" I screamed. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

N stared at me with his blank, blue-gray eyes. He lowered his head, turned around and walked away.

"Hey, you get back here!" I cried. "N!"

* * *

I sat up and let out a frustrated growl. Everyone was waking up and they stared at me.

"You okay, Rylee?" Ash said.

"Um... yeah." I said, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I just had a crazy dream."

We packed up our things and headed down the pathway. As we reached the hill crest, Floccesy Town rested below.

"All right!" Ash cried.

As we looked at the city, we heard collective calls behind us. We turned to see a herd of Amoongus clustered together with their heads bowed.

"Those Amoongus look mad..." Ash said.

Suddenly, they lifted their heads, revealing pairs of red eyes. I gasped. The Amoongus raised their arms.

"Look out!" I cried.

We all hit the ground as Solar Beams zoomed above our heads.

"What was that for?!" Iris said.

The Amoongus raised their arms again, and more Solar Beam orbs appeared.

"It appears they think we're their enemies." Cilan said.

"But why?" Iris said. "We didn't do anything to them!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The attack hit the Amoongus and they fell to the ground. The redness disappeared from their eyes.

"Sorry about that." Ash said.

"I hope you're okay." Iris said.

"We've gotta get them to a Pokémon Center!" Cilan said.

* * *

We ran into the Pokémon Center, where it was jam-packed with injured Pokémon. Their cries and moans broke my heart. Officer Jenny approached us.

"Jenny, what's going on?" Iris said.

"It's the Pokémon living in the mountain. For some reason they've been coming down into town and attacking people." Jenny said. "It's been getting worse. We had some assistance from some trainers who helped hold them off, but we have no idea what's causing them to go on such a rampage."

A trainer stood up. "Now that I think about it, I have been seeing some strangers lurking around up on the mountain. Up near the observatory." he said. "It doesn't make sense, since it's been closed down for years."

My face paled. Officer Jenny left to go and take care of a rogue Bouffalant.

"Now let's see... Pokémon are suddenly coming down from the mountains and attacking. This all has the distinct flavor of mystery blended with danger." Cilan said. He turned to me. "Rylee, do you have any idea of what's going on?"

I gulped as the Team Plasma symbol danced before my eyes.

"Yes. I do." I said. "We need to get to that observatory. Right now."

* * *

We took a break and sat down on a plateau parallel to the road.

"It's so peaceful out here." Cilan said. "A mild and mellow treat for the gourmet palette."

"Don't get too used to it. We might get attacked again." Iris said. She turned to me. "Rylee, can you tell us what you know?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I had a dream last night that took place at the observatory. Those 'strangers' people spoke about are members of an evil organization called Team Plasma." I said. "They're the ones controlling the Pokémon up here and sending them down to the town. The man behind it all said that he wanted to discover Pokémon's true power or something..."

"An evil organization? Like Team Rocket?" Ash said.

"Yes."

"Well, then they shouldn't be too difficult." Iris said.

I shook my head. "You don't understand. The man who was controlling the Pokémon, the one who wants to bring out their 'true power'... he looks exactly like Alyssa."

"Your sister?" Cilan said.

"You mean there's more of her?!" Iris said.

"That can't mean anything..." Ash said. "I bet they don't even know each other."

"There was another thing..." I said. "N was there with me in the dream."

"Wait, you mean you both were having the same vision?" Iris said. "But how?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." I said, crossing my arms. "I hope I never see that boy again."

"Hello!" a voice called. We turned to see a big hiker with a thick beard approach us. "Are you nice folks headed to the mountaintop by any chance?"

"Yeah! We wanna go see the observatory." Ash said.

"Well, that might be a bit dangerous. I think you better not." the hiker said.

Suddenly, my head felt like someone repeatedly smacked a brick against it. I cried out and clutched my head.

"Rylee, what's wrong?" Cilan said.

"Axew?" Iris said slowly, her voice escalating in octaves with each syllable.

Axew and Pikachu turned to us. Their eyes glowed red. A Lilligant, Maractus, and two Deerling stomped up behind them, growling with possessed eyes. A couple of Pidove hovered over us.

I dug my nails into the side of my head and screamed.

"The Pokémon! Is this because of Team Plasma?" Iris said. "Axew, snap out of it!"

The Pokémon launched multiple attacks at my friends.

"Look out!" The hiker lunged and tackled my friends out of the way.

"Pikachu, what's happening?!" Ash cried. "Snap out of it!"

"Pikachu can't hear you." the hiker said. "Even if it's your very best friend."

The hiker threw a metal box onto the ground in front of the Pokémon. An antennae popped out and released a beam that turned into an orange dome that rounded over us. The pain in my head stopped and I slumped back. The red in the Pokémon's eyes vanished.

" _Huh?_ " Axew said.

" _What's going on?_ " Lilligant said.

The mountain Pokémon turned around and ran up the pathway.

"I covered the area with an EM wave shield." the hiker said. "And it appears to have worked."

"EM wave shield?" Ash said.

I stood up carefully.

"It's been a long time, Ash." the hiker said. He reached up and ripped off his hiker attire. Underneath he wore a brown suit and he had short gray hair.

"Whoa, Looker!" Ash said.

"Who?" Cilan and Iris said.

Looker pulled out a badge. "An officer of the International Police! I see you are familiar with Team Plasma. We've been investigating them for quite some time, and we don't really know anything about their members or structure. But... we do know they've been conducting experiments up on the mountain."

"Experiments?" Cilan said. "You mean what's been happening with the Pokémon, right?"

"Right. Their EM waves make Pokémon become violent."

"So that explains the mountain Pokémon, Pikachu, and Axew." Iris said. "But Rylee, what about you?"

"The EM waves were affecting me too, but not the way it did with the mountain Pokémon." I said. "Maybe it affects me because of what I am."

Looker picked up the metal box and placed it in his pocket. "The waves have stopped. I better get moving."

"Looker, let us come with you." I said. "Please, I have to go up there."

"Hm... all right then. But you all must stay close to me."

"Okay." we all said.

* * *

~THIRD PERSON POV~

The Beartic collapsed against the glass wall of its container.

"Truly excellent. Thanks to my genius and amazing technology, our subject's attack power has grown by leaps and bounds!" the man in the lab coat cried, furiously typing away on the keyboard.

A hologram appeared of a man with gray-green hair wearing a black cloak and a red monocle.

"Lord Ghetsis!" The red-headed female grunt immediately stood at attention.

"How is everything going, Colress?" Ghetsis said. "Excuse me, I should say _Doctor_ Colress."

"It's all according to plan." Colress said.

"Our test subjects are responding well. While all of our rampaging Pokémon continue to attack those foolish humans indiscriminately, we will change the entire world. The kind of world that only Team Plasma could envision."

"Slow down. This is only an experiment for now. It will still take time for us to fully implement the system."

Orange warning screens popped up in the air. It showed two camera angles: one of Looker and the other of Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Rylee.

"Unknown group approaching." a grunt obviously announced. "Children? And that man!"

"From the International Police!" the female grunt said. "That ignorant fool is finally onto us! Lord Ghetsis, what will we do?"

Ghetsis's gazed locked onto the image of Rylee. Her expression was blank, but her eyes showed flickers of concern. Ghetsis scowled.

"Let them come." Ghetsis said.

"But sir-" the male grunt said.

"Aldith, I believe you are acquainted with that young woman."

Aldith, the female grunt, stared at Rylee. Her eyes widened.

"It's her!" she said, then chuckled. "I wonder if she even remembers me..."

"Whether her memories are restored, I know not. But she is persistent and powerful." Ghetsis said. "Release Beartic on them."

"Now that's an excellent idea." Colress said. "It will also give us some useful data on its attack power increase."

"The girl as well." Ghetsis said. "I wish you good hunting."

The hologram disappeared.

"But we still need a little time with our test subject's awakening." Colress said.

"We'll take care of that." Aldith said. She turned to the other grunts. "Let's go."

Aldith and the other grunts left. Colress chuckled to himself.


	4. Mysteries Ensue

We walked up to the gate of the abandoned observatory. Overgrown vines tangled themselves into the gates and the "Do Not Enter" barrier at the opening.

"Do you think anyone's in there?" Iris said.

"Yes." I said. "I know there is."

"I'm gonna go check it out!" Ash said.

"But Ash-!" Looker cried.

As Ash ran to the opening, a Golbat and Magnemite swooped down and stopped him. Three Team Plasma grunts, two of them the red heads from my vision, stood at the observatory entrance. I locked eyes with the redheaded female grunt and growled. Underneath the mask, the woman smirked.

"I see... you don't recognize me, but you do remember the hatred you feel towards me." she said. She looked to the two grunts beside her. "Get them."

"Golbat, Shadow Ball!"

"Magnemite, Sonic Boom!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Axew, Dragon Rage!"

The attacks violently cancelled each other out.

"Keep up the attacks." the female grunt said.

Golbat launched another Shadow Ball, and Zorua countered with her own. The female grunt reached up to her ear and touched an earpiece strapped to it.

"All right, retreat!" she said to the other grunts.

The male grunts returned their Pokémon to their PokéBalls and the three ran inside the observatory.

"You get back here!" I cried. We took off after them down a dark hallway. "Come back here and fight!"

We ran into the large room I saw in my vision. I gasped when I saw the Pokémon laying unconscious in the glass cylinders: Beartic, Mienshao, Scolipede, and Galvantula.

"The International Police, eh?" the blond scientist said. "We've been expecting you."

"Are you the man called Ghetsis?" Looker said.

"Me? Oh, no." The man chuckled. "I am Colress, a scientist."

"You release those Pokémon at once!" I cried.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Colress said. "But you get pity points for trying."

"You're right, Rylee." Iris said. "He _is_ a lot like Alyssa."

As my sister's name carried into Colress's ears, his face contorted into a look of utter rage. He snapped his fingers and the room lit up. The glass cylinders were lifted up, and the four Pokémon stepped down and faced us, their eyes glowing red.

"All of you, attack with all your might!" the female grunt said.

Beartic launched an Ice Beam at Cilan, who tumbled out of the way. Iris ducked as Galvantula's Electro Ball flew past her and hit the wall. Scolipede jabbed at Ash with Poison Tail and Mienshao used Low Sweep on Pikachu. They both dodged.

"You've gotta calm down!" Ash cried. "We don't want to fight you!"

"That means nothing to them. They're all automatically functioning in hyper-aggressive mode." Colress said. "That is... toward people."

Beartic and Galvantula launched another Ice Beam and Electro Ball at Ash. He cried out. As the attacks zoomed towards him, I stepped in from of him and summoned a shield of Protect. The attacks exploded into the Protect. I dispersed the move and smirked.

"An advantage for someone like me," I said, "because I'm not technically a human."

My eyes glowed purple and I shot my hands out, unleashing a double Hyper Beam. They crashed into Beartic and Galvantula. Mienshao and Scolipede lunged with Poison Tail and Low Sweep. I stretched my hands out and created swords made from Protect. I swung and countered against Scolipede. As Mienshao zipped towards me, I jumped out of the way so it attacked Scolipede. I grunted and pushed them back into the other two Pokémon. I summoned AncientPowers and hurled them at the possessed Pokémon by hitting them with my Protect swords.

"What?!" the female grunt cried.

Colress chuckled.

"That girl... she's using Pokémon moves!" the male redhead grunt said.

"But... how?!" the other said.

"You're not getting away with any of this!" Ash said.

"Ridiculous..." the female grunt growled.

"Oh, my. They certainly are full of confidence, aren't they? They seem to bring out the power of their Pokémon intensely!" Colress reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. "That Pikachu is quite interesting. Interesting indeed!"

Colress pressed a button, and a small, jack-shaped object hurtled towards Pikachu. It latched onto his forehead. Sound waves emitted from the device and Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Stop right there!" Looker cried.

He activated the EM wave shield, but it shattered immediately. Pain ached in my head and I clutched it.

" _Rylee!_ " Zorua cried.

Pikachu's eyes glowed red. He turned to us and growled.

"Pikachu, no! It's me!" Ash cried.

"All right, Pikachu, attack!" the female grunt said. Pikachu launched an Electro Ball at us.

"Please, Pikachu, stop it!"

"Rylee!" Iris cried in shock when she looked at my face.

"Huh? What?" I said.

Pikachu roared and attacked with Thunderbolt. I summoned Protect to shield the attack, and I gasped when I saw my reflection. One of my eyes glowed purple while the other was red.

"The EM waves. I think they're affecting you again." Cilan said.

"But I can't still fight..." I said, dispelling the Protect and turning to Team Plasma. "And I will until their plans are thwarted!"

"Such power." Colress said in dreamy admiration.

Colress pressed a button on his computer and strengthened the EM waves, although it did nothing more than bring a dull ache to my brain. My eyes, however, felt incredibly hot.

"Pikachu, continue attacking!" the female grunt said.

"Pikachu, you're my best friend, my partner! Snap out of it!" Ash said. "Don't let them do this to you. Pikachu!"

Pikachu roared as he crackled with electricity. The antennae on his forehead exploded. The female grunt and Colress gasped.

"That was incredible!" Colress cried. His face was overcome with eagerness. "Unbelievable! What is the source of such magnificent power?!"

"No time to find out. Beartic, attack them now!" the female grunt said.

Suddenly, a floating camera device landed on the computer and connected to it. Warning signs popped up in the air.

"What's happening?!" the female grunt cried.

"Oh, no! My program is being hacked!" Colress cried, furiously typing on the keyboard. "I must stop it!"

The computer short circuited and exploded. Colress cried out and fell back. The antennae on the four Pokémon test subjects fell off.

"The Pokémon are back to normal!" Looker said.

"But who did that?" Iris said.

The camera flew up to the window, where Jessie, James, and Meowth stood. James reached out and grabbed the camera.

"Team Rocket!" we cried.

"Kanto villains!" the female grunt scoffed. "Why are you here?!"

"Because Unova villains are too stupid to take over Unova." Jessie said.

"Although, we'll be happy to use this little system you set up for us." James said, tauntingly shaking the camera in his hand.

"Adios!" the three Team Rocket members cried as they hopped into their Meowth hot air balloon and took off.

"Of all the nerve...!" the female grunt growled.

"We have all the data we need." Colress said, presenting a small laptop. "We can close the book on this particular experiment."

"Let's go."

Colress and the grunts took off down a hallway.

"Stop right there!" I cried.

I sprinted after them. As the door slid closed, I somersaulted into the dark hallway. On the other side of the wall, my friends gasped.

"Rylee, this place is set to self-destruct!" Ash cried.

"What?!" I said. "Get the Pokémon out of here! I'll go after Team Plasma!"

"Okay!" my friends said.

I took off down the hallway, using my Pokémon eyes to see down the path. I ran outside as the female grunt and Colress boarded into a Team Plasma helicopter.

"Colress! Stop!" I cried, running towards the helicopter.

Colress looked back at me and scowled. "You should consider us even." he growled. "Your father stole something precious to me, so the least we could do was return the favor."

The helicopter rose into the air and took off into the sky.

"Wait!" I shouted, standing on the edge of the roof. "What did he mean, we're even?"

I remembered this place was about to blow. I gasped and shot my arms out, enveloping myself in Protect. The observatory exploded beneath me, and I shot down to the ground, landing in some bushes. I stood up and stared at the now ruined ruins of the observatory. I clenched my fists.

"Rylee!" My friends ran over to me. "You're okay!"

"Yeah... but Team Plasma destroyed all evidence of them being here _and_ they got away." I said. "What about the Pokémon?"

"They're safe. We got them out just in time." Iris said.

I sighed in relief and smiled.

* * *

~TPPOV~

The Team Plasma helicopter zoomed through the skies. Aldith gripped the steering wheel while the other two grunts stood in the back. Colress leaned back in the passenger seat, a brooding grimace chiseled into his face.

"Now I remember the girl." Aldith said. "She was there. The night that..."

"Yes." Colress said.

Aldith glanced at Colress. "It seems that I'm not the only one recalling memories of the girl. You know her as well."

Colress's frown deepened. "I'd rather not discuss this."

"Colress-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

The air was silent and tense. Colress bowed his head, catching the sun's rays through his glasses and shielding his eyes.

"That is none of your business." Colress said.

Aldith returned her attention back to steering.

 _Alyssa..._ Colress thought. _How long has it been since I last heard your name?_

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the White Ruins, weaving their way through the area, confident in where they were going. Alyssa stepped towards a pedestal that contained the Light Stone. She reached out and placed her hand on the stone. It began to glow.

"Hello, Dad." Alyssa said. "It's time we talked."


	5. Braving the Forces of Evil

As we headed deeper into the forest, our line of sight shortened.

"Whoa, it's really starting to get dark in here." Ash said.

"Starting to?" I said. "I can barely see five feet in front of me!"

"I'm starting to get hungry." Iris said, clutching her growling stomach.

"It's just a little farther until we get to the Pokémon Center." Cilan said. "Hang in there."

As we walked, we saw something burst through the bushes and collapse onto the path. As we got closer, we saw a Braviary laying in the path.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash called.

I saw arms surrounding Braviary. I gasped at the sight of familiar metal bracelets and I scowled.

"N!" Ash said.

My friends knelt beside the two while I stood with my arms crossed.

"Ash, everyone..." N said.

"You're in bad shape." Ash said.

"We need to get you some help." Iris said.

N sat up. "Thanks, but I'm okay." he said. "Wish I could say the same for Braviary. Its wings are injured and it's in a lot of pain."

Braviary whimpered to verify N's statement.

"We're very close to a Pokémon Center." Cilan said. "Rylee, do you think you can help?"

I looked down at Braviary. Its whimpers melted my heart. "Yeah. Here..."

I extended my hand out and created a smooth platform of Protect. Cilan and Ash carefully hoisted Braviary onto the platform. I summoned an orb of Heal Pulse and it absorbed into Braviary. I reached out and stroked its feathers.

"Hang in there, Braviary." I said. "We'll get you some help."

I pulled away and looked up into N's wide-eyed stare. I scowled, turned away, and stomped down the path with Braviary hovering beside me.

* * *

"All finished! You can come in!" Nurse Joy said.

We entered the room, where Braviary laid on a table. Its wing was bandaged up.

"Braviary will be just fine." Nurse Joy said. "Its wing injuries may prevent it from flying right away, but rest should heal things nicely."

"I can't thank you enough." N said. He turned to Braviary. "Now you can relax."

"And now for you."

"Huh?"

"You've got injuries as well."

N looked down at the scratches on his hands. Nurse Joy bandaged up his hands and placed Braviary in an incubator. We stood around it while N petted its back.

"Care to explain what happened?" I said.

"Braviary was captured by an organization called Team Plasma." N said. "Pokémon have incredible talents and skills, but if those talents and skills are used for evil, Pokémon can also become weapons."

"What an awful thing to do!" Ash said.

N stood up and turned to us. "I agree. Unforgivable. I've been thinking long and hard about why Pokémon exist in our world, and how their presence affects us. So now, I've come to a conclusion."

 _Here we go..._ My subconscious hissed.

"A Pokémon's purpose has nothing to do with harming people or destroying anything. It's simply impossible!" N said. "Pokémon battles... Pokémon being forced to fight... That's why I can't stand them."

Ash bowed his head shamefully.

"Now, hold on. I understand there are people, like all of you, who get along well with Pokémon." N said. "I have but one mission: to free any Pokémon who has been misused by Team Plasma and to return them to their home."

"I want to help you, too." Ash said.

"I'd like to help as well." Cilan said.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Iris said.

I remained silent.

"Thank you all. I'm very grateful to you for your offer, but this is my mission and my mission alone." N said.

* * *

We left N and went to our room. Ash sat back on his bed.

"You know, N's a really nice guy who cares a lot about Pokémon." he said.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why he won't forgive Team Plasma for all the evil things they've done." Iris said.

"So true." Cilan said. "I just wish there was something we could do to help him on his mission."

I huffed a sharp breath and stared out the window. As I looked over the trees, I caught sight of a large black truck.

"Huh?" I mumbled to myself, and I squinted to try and get a clearer look.

"Hey, Rylee," Iris said, "you know how N said he wants to help the Pokémon being controlled by Team Plasma?"

"Yeah. Wish I didn't." I said.

"Well, I was thinking... N's mission is a lot like what a Pokémon Guardian does, so..."

"You think that N could be a Pokémon Guardian?!" I whirled around and laughed out loud. "Please!"

"But, Rylee, you should consider it. Your motives are really similar, and you guys have a lot in common."

"I am _NOTHING_ like that freak!"

Iris scowled and jumped to her feet. "What's your problem, anyway?! Ever since you set your eyes on the guy, you've been nothing but hostile and just plain mean to him! Why?! Why do you hate N so much?!"

"Why do you _like_ N so much?!" I cried. "He's a total stranger who believes he can talk to Pokémon and connect with them on a personal level, and now he's devoting his whole life to finding and freeing them? What kind of crazy person is that?!"

" _YOU!_ "

I gasped as the realization of my words hit me and I looked away. My anger faded and inside I felt... so guilty. So pathetic. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"A blackout?" Ash said.

"The outside lights are still on." Cilan said. "Something must've happened inside the Pokémon Center."

The door opened and Braviary and N stepped inside. I shamefully bowed my head.

"N, what are you doing here?" Ash said. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sure the blackout was no accident. It's the work of Team Plasma." N said.

"Team Plasma? No way! What are we gonna do?!"

"I'm going to need everyone's help. I'm going to act as bait and lead Team Plasma away while you guys take Braviary and get away from here as fast as you can."

"But going it alone could be dangerous!" Cilan said.

"Maybe we should all battle Team Plasma together." Iris said.

"No. If we start a battle at the Pokémon Center, we could put the other Pokémon in harm's way." N said. "Besides, it'll be a lot easier to lure them away by running if I do it myself."

I finally looked up. "Take Zorua with you."

"Huh? Why?" Ash said.

"She can pretend to be Braviary. And she can protect you if necessary."

Zorua scurried over and hopped onto N's shoulder. As she came in contact with him, her eyes widened and she gasped quietly.

 _"Zorua, did you see something?"_ I said telepathically.

Zorua's eyes shifted between me and N. _"N... no."_

"Well, all right then." N said. "If at all possible, I want you to take Braviary to a safe place first and then release it back into the wild."

"Be careful, okay?" Iris said.

"I will." N crouched down to Braviary's level. "You'll be home soon."

" _But..._ " Braviary said. " _What about you? I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me!_ "

"I'll be fine, don't worry. If it means you'll be safe, I'll gladly do whatever it takes."

A hot flash rushed through my body. He really _can_ understand Pokémon...

"Come on, Braviary, let's go." Ash said, holding onto it.

"Bye." N said. As he turned around and ran to the door, Braviary shrieked in protest.

" _No! Don't go!_ " it cried.

"I appreciate that you're concerned about me. That means a lot." N said. "I hope that we'll meet again someday. Until then."

As N left the room, Braviary continued to struggle and cry.

"Braviary, you've gotta calm down!" Ash said.

I hurried over and gently placed my hand on Braviary's underbelly. Immediately, Braviary stopped and gazed down at me.

"N will be fine." I said.

Braviary stared at me silently. Its eyes trailed to the bump underneath my shirt from my necklace. It nuzzled its head into my shoulder.

" _I trust you._ " it said.

"Huh?" I said. "Come on, let's get you to a safe place."

* * *

As we went through the woods, Iris went ahead first to check things out then signal when it was okay. We arrived at a large and spacious Pokémon sanctuary.

"You can't fly, but here you can take all the time you need to get better, and soon you'll be flying back to your home." Iris said.

"So, what are you waiting for, Braviary-" Ash said.

Braviary whipped around and started running back to the forest, but Ash stopped it.

"Braviary, stop! If you go that way, you'll be heading back the same way we came!" Ash said.

" _He's in danger! He's hurt! Help! Help!_ " Braviary cried.

"What?" I said.

Then, I felt it, like a Thunder Punch to the chest. I felt a sense of fear, mixed with desperation; a heart crying out for help.

"N's in trouble." I said. "Braviary, I'll go with you."

Braviary pushed past my friends and together we took off into the forest.

"Rylee, wait!" Ash called.

* * *

~ZORUA~

"I hope that Braviary was able to get away." N panted.

" _Rylee and the others are taking good care of it._ " I said. " _Now come on!_ "

" _Going somewhere?_ " a voice said.

We stopped when we saw Zangoose standing on a tree branch. It lunged at us. We stumbled back to a tree.

" _There's no use in running._ " a voice hissed.

We looked up and saw Seviper dive down with bared fangs. We ran down the path, but Zangoose blocked the way. Seviper slithered behind us. Two Team Plasma grunts walked up the path towards us.

"Seviper, use Screech!" Seviper let out an ear-splitting shriek. We covered our ears.

"Zangoose, use Slash!" Zangoose's claws sharpened and he zoomed towards N.

" _N!_ " I cried. I jumped in front of N and cried out as Zangoose's claw raked across my side. The force of the move knocked me into N and we both fell to the ground. I whimpered as pain radiated through my body.

"Zorua!" N said. He picked me up gently in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw a thick streak of red staining his shirt sleeve. "You're bleeding."

"Now, I will ask you again." one of the grunts said. "Where is Braviary?"

"Tell us. For your own good!" the other grunt said.

"You can threaten me all you want..." N growled. "But you'll never stop me from doing the right thing!"

"Yeah, we see that." Grunt #1 said.

"But you underestimated our Pokémon." Grunt #2 said.

N looked at Zangoose and Seviper. "I'm sorry I can't free you now, my friends. I wish I could."

"What are you talking about?" Grunt #1 said.

"Your friends? What nonsense!" Grunt #2 said.

"As long as there's Pokémon whose powers are being used for evil by selfish human debris like you, my fight will continue!" N cried. He shook with anger. "Helping Pokémon live in peace and happiness: I'll never give up! Do you hear me?! No, _never_!"

"Say what you want, but it won't help!" Grunt #1 said. "Seviper, finish this!"

"Zangoose, you too!"

The two Pokémon lunged. N turned away, covering me with his arms so I wouldn't get any more injured from the attack. However, nothing happened. We looked and gasped as we saw a shield of Protect and a large red wing covering us.

"Braviary." N said.

" _Rylee!_ " I said.

"Are you okay?" Rylee said, dispelling the Protect and glancing over her shoulder at us.

"What are you doing here?" N said.

"Way to sound grateful. We came to help you."

"N!" Ash called as he and the others came running up to us.

"Why are you here?! This is _my_ mission!" N said.

"But it was Braviary and Rylee who told us you were in danger." Cilan said.

"We couldn't just stay back there and not help you out!" Ash said.

"I... guess not." N said.

" _N._ " Braviary said. " _No matter how much you push people away, we'll always be there to help you._ "

Rylee stared at the ground, knowing those words could apply to her as well.

"What can I say?" N hugged Braviary with his free arm. "Thank you, Braviary."

* * *

~RYLEE~

"Good. Now we don't have to hunt for it." Grunt #2 said.

"We'll grab Braviary right here." Grunt #1 said.

Braviary roared.

"Wait, you're still injured." N said.

Iris and Ash stepped in front of N and Braviary, PokéBalls in hand.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this." Ash said. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Help out too, Excadrill!"

" _I wanna help, too!_ " Zorua cried, squirming in N's arms.

"But you're..." N said.

" _This is nothing, really!_ " Zorua jumped to the ground.

"N, I get you're against Pokémon battles..." I said. "But sometimes you have no choice. We can't let Team Plasma get away with this!"

N stared at me and nodded.

"Zangoose, use Slash!"

"Seviper, use Bite!" The enemy Pokémon lunged.

"Dodge it!" Our Pokémon jumped out of the way. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Excadrill, use Metal Claw!"

"Dodge it!" Zangoose and Seviper dodged it barely.

"Zangoose, Iron Tail!"

"Use Iron Tail too, Pikachu!" Zangoose and Pikachu slammed their ironed tails into each other. Their attacks were equal in power, creating a strong shock wave that sent both of them to the ground.

"Pikachu, are you okay? You gotta get up!" Ash cried. "Come on, Pikachu, I'm depending on you!"

N stared at Ash intently.

"Seviper, use Screech!"

"Excadrill, Focus Blast!" The Focus blast knocked Seviper back. Iris realized how exhausted Excadrill was and called it back to its PokéBall. "Great job, Excadrill. You were wonderful. Get a good rest."

N watched her with admiration.

"Zangoose, use Mega Punch!"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

Suddenly, Braviary zoomed forward. The bandages on its wing tore away and it attacked with Aerial Ace.

"Braviary, you're all better!" I said. "Now it's our turn! Zorua, use Night Daze!"

Zorua's eyes glowed and she slammed her paws into the ground. Dark power pulsed in the air and slammed into Seviper and Zangoose. They both fell to the ground, unconscious. The two Team Plasma grunts called their Pokémon back and retreated into the darkness.

"Braviary, your wing's all healed!" Iris said.

N knelt down to Zorua. "Thank you for helping me." he said.

" _No... no problem._ " Zorua said, her voice faint.

Zorua tilted sideways, letting out a pained groan as she fell to the ground.

"Zorua!" I cried, falling to her side and gently picking her up. "What's wrong? Answer me!"

She was unconscious. I gasped when I saw a jagged cut along the side of her torso. I trailed my eyes back to N and I saw the bloodstains on his shirt. I choked back a sob and buried my face in Zorua's fur.

"She was injured by Zangoose." N said. He reached a hand to Zorua. "Here, let me-"

"NO! GET AWAY!" I cried, jumping to my feet. He stumbled back in shock. "First you put Reshiram and my friends in danger, and now my best friend is hurt because of you! This is all your fault!"

N's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Zorua." I whispered through my tears. "I'll get you help."

I turned around and took off down the path.

* * *

"Rylee." Nurse Joy's voice sang over the intercom. I sat up straight on the bench and shot to my feet. I walked to the counter.

"Yes, Nurse Joy? How is Zorua?" I said.

"Zorua is going to be just fine." Nurse Joy said.

Audino came out with Zorua on a stretcher. Her torso was wrapped tightly in white gauze. She wagged her tail and leaped into my open arms.

"Zorua, you're okay!" I said, hugging her with all my strength. "Thank goodness. Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"You're very welcome." Nurse Joy beamed.

I turned around and walked away.

" _Rylee... I'm sorry._ " Zorua said.

"It's not your fault." I said, my voice turning icier than Articuno's Ice Beam.

" _It's not N's either. I chose to take the hit for him. I wanted to protect him._ "

"Why? Why did you do that?"

Zorua remained silent and looked away.

"Rylee!" I heard Ash call. My friends approached me.

"Zorua, you're okay!" Iris said, petting Zorua's head.

"What happened to Braviary?" I said.

"After Team Plasma ran off, we released Braviary back into the wild." Cilan said.

I sighed in relief, then I tensed and looked around.

"What happened to N?" I said, the opposite of concern oozing from my words.

"Well... actually..." Ash said.

"What?"

"We... kind of offered him to come with us."

"What?!"

"And he accepted."

"WHAT?!"

"Rylee, I know you're not very fond of N, but you should give him a chance." Cilan said.

"He really is a nice guy." Iris said, but her eyes said _"And you have a boatload of things in common, but you're too stubborn to notice"._

The jangle of metal bracelets sent a hot shock of frisson down my spine. N slowly approached us, his eyes shifting between me and Zorua. He had a bandage on his cheek, matching the gauze on his hands and on Zorua's torso. Zorua squirmed in my arms, but I held her tightly against my chest. N stared at me with his gray-blue eyes and the back of my mind ached. The urge to delve into his thoughts prodded in the back of my mind. For a split second, I thought about forgiving him...

But that was drowned out by the sea of anger that churned crudely in my stomach. I scowled.

"Fine. You can come with us." I said, stepping closer so I was in N's face. "But don't expect me to enjoy it. If you ever put another one of my loved ones in danger again, Team Plasma will become the least of your concerns."

Not waiting to see his reaction, I turned on my heel and walked away. My necklace felt unusually hot against my skin, but with each step I took, it grew colder.


	6. Pokémon Harbor Patrol to the Rescue

We stepped into Virbank City, and memories of my 15 minutes of fame washed over me. Suddenly, Ash stopped and smelled the air.

"You smell that?" Ash said.

"No, what?" Iris said.

"You really don't smell that?"

"Is it that over there?" N said, pointing in the distance. Smoke rose up above the buildings.

"A fire!" I cried. "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

A large fire billowed from a building, spewing thick layers of smoke into the air.

"This is bad!" Ash cried.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look _good_!" Iris said.

"What do we do?" N said.

Ash called out Oshawott and ordered him to use Hydro Pump. As it formed in his hands, a Watchog jumped in front of him.

" _Stop!_ " it cried.

"What? Do you not see the giant fire behind you?!" I said.

Watchog turned his head. " _They have it under control._ "

We looked to see two Frillish and a Dewott use Hydro Pump on the fire.

"Frillish, use Psychic and get anyone out of there!" a boy with a red scarf wearing a blue suit cried.

The eyes of the two Frillish glowed blue and two people flew out of the top floor window of the building,

"Hold on... those are dummies!" Iris said.

"Does this mean this is a fire fighting drill?" Cilan said.

"Sure looks that way." N said.

Oshawott returned to its PokéBall. Suddenly, Watchog whirled around and ran towards the other Pokémon, desperately trying to push them back.

"No, Watchog, you're supposed to be at your station!" the boy cried.

Suddenly, I heard something crackle. I looked up to see a piece of the roof break off and fall towards the boy and Pokémon.

"Look out!" I cried.

Watchog lunged and tackled everyone out of the way as the roof piece crashed to the ground where they once stood.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash said.

"Yeah. A little shaken, but I'm fine." the boy said.

"Watchog knew beforehand that the roof piece would fall." I said. "Do you think it can see into the future?"

Cilan crossed his arms thoughtfully. "It's true that Watchog can sense its surroundings even in darkness, but its rumored to be about to see through walls and even down into the ground."

"Well, it seems to me that my friend sensed the danger, thanks to those skills." N said.

"Huh? Your friend?" the boy said.

"That's what he calls all Pokémon." Ash said.

"Not only that, he can hear a Pokémon's inner voice!" Iris said. I rolled my eyes.

The boy introduced himself as Halsey. The Pokémon and him were all members of the Pokémon Harbor Patrol. Their job was to monitor the safety of people and Pokémon and give aid to those whose lives are in danger. Iris shot me a look, but I ignored it. Dewott turned to Watchog and scowled.

" _This is all your fault!_ " Dewott cried.

" _What?_ " Watchog said.

" _You were supposed to be at your station!_ "

"I guess Dewott's upset that Watchog didn't obey his orders." I said.

"Well... I have to agree." Halsey said to Watchog. "I know you did it to help us, but you never leave your station, no matter what."

" _What?!_ " Watchog cried. " _Why?!_ "

"Because your job is to keep the bystanders and civilians away from the danger zone at all costs! If you don't, and someone gets into the danger zone by mistake, we won't be able to do our job and fully concentrate our rescue on their effort!"

Watchog bowed his head and cried out, " _I want to help with rescues, too!_ "

N translated, and I crossed my arms.

"Well, I understand Watchog's feelings, but what to do?" Halsey said.

"Wait, I know!" Iris said. "What about some sort of aptitude test Watchog could take to see how much of a rescuer it is?"

"There is one, and, pass or fail, Watchog will know where it stands." Halsey said.

" _Yeah!_ " Watchog cried. " _Let's do this!_ "

* * *

~TPPOV~

Dressed in black hats, coats, and sunglasses, Team Rocket peeked past the stone wall and watched the group walk away.

"No twerps like our twerps." Jessie said.

"True. And one-of-a-kind Pikachu." James said.

"Hm... Why's the hair dude hangin' with the twerps?" Meowth said, laying his eyes on N. "Somethin' about him chaps my charm!"

James tapped his finger on his chin. "Huh..."

"What is it, James?" Jessie asked.

"Take a good long look at the boy and the Pokémon girl." James said. "Something seems similar between the two, don't you think?"

"Indeed. We'll research on that. In the meantime, it might be fun to catch Pikachu in front of Mr. and Ms. Friend-To-All-Pokémon. " Jessie said.

"What a _friendly_ thing to do." Meowth snickered.

* * *

~RYLEE~

Watchog took his test, nailing the first two parts, but failing the third part and accidentally lighting its tail on fire. In the end, Halsey decided to keep Watchog as a lookout, a decision Watchog was not very happy about at first, but it came to understand and accepted it.

"Being a Harbor Patrol member is cool!" Ash said.

"They all seem to have such a strong bond." Iris said.

"It fills me with awe!" Cilan said.

"Well, I don't approve the idea of recruiting Pokémon for dangerous rescue efforts at all." N said. "Pokémon have a magnificent world of their own. I wouldn't mind if Pokémon were rescuing _other_ Pokémon, but I can't agree with rescuing people. Those Pokémon will never find happiness doing that."

I growled. _"Can you believe this guy?!"_ I telepathized to Zorua, but she didn't answer.

Before I could say something, Halsey stepped forward.

"While it's true that Pokémon have saved other people's lives from time to time, please remember people have saved Pokémon's lives as well." Halsey said, and I silently praised him for putting my thoughts into words. However, I believe my argument would've been a little more verbally abusive. "When it comes to rescue, there isn't any difference between Pokémon and people."

"I wonder about that..." N said.

"What are you saying?!"

Halsey and N glared at each other. The stare-off was cut off when Halsey received a call. There was an emergency at the industrial factory, where a kindergarten class was at today.

"Let us help!" Ash said.

"No, it's too dangerous." Halsey said.

"At least let us help evacuate." Cilan said.

Halsey considered his words. "...All right. Come along."

* * *

We rushed to the factory and helped guide the children out. We found out some workers were still trapped inside.

"We'll rescue the workers." I said. "Halsey, you focus on the fire."

"Right. Watchog, I need you to keep an eye out so no one enters the danger zone." Halsey said.

Halsey and the Pokémon Harbor Patrol put on gas masks and entered the building. The remaining workers made their way out. I stole a glance at N. He looked forward with a hard expression. Suddenly, three more workers casually walked out: one female, and two males, but one of them was extremely short, only a little taller than Pikachu.

"There's some more! Are you okay?" Ash said.

"Yes, but there's a whole bunch more workers inside." one female worker said.

"You should head inside right away." the other worker said.

Something about them seemed familiar.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash said.

" _Ash, wait-_ " Pikachu said.

Suddenly, a glass container encased Pikachu. The workers removed their suits, revealing themselves as Team Rocket. Woobat attacked Pikachu after it escaped with Hidden Power, but it missed and crashed into the factory's power transmission center, and it caught on fire. Team Rocket fled. Ash called out Oshawott and it used Hydro Pump on the fire, but it made it worse. I stretched my arms out and enveloped the transmission center with a dome of Protect. My hands grew hot and sweat trickled down my neck. After N reminded us of Watchog's extraordinary senses, Cilan got an idea to send someone down to Halsey, who was trapped in the factory, by digging a tunnel. Using Excadrill to dig the hole and Watchog as a guide for Excadrill, we got Halsey and his Pokémon out. We were able to put out the fire, as well as drive Team Rocket away.

"Thank you for all your help." Halsey said. N bowed his head shamefully and Halsey approached him. "Cilan told me it was you who thought of using Watchog's senses to help us out. Thank you."

"You're not the only one who's going to need to rethink things." N said. "The idea of putting friends in harm's way, I mean Pokémon risking their well-being in order to save people bothers me, but then I saw what was in Watchog's heart, and I realized... Watchog doesn't help out people because it _has_ to, but because it _wants_ to. People or Pokémon, it doesn't matter, Watchog wants to be of service to everyone, and that truly comes from the bottom of its heart."

N and Halsey shook hands.

* * *

~TPPOV~

"Target confirmed." Colress said as he typed away on his computer. "I'm locked on. Firing now."

Colress pressed a button and a blue beam shot out from a machine and connected with a Scolipede. It roared and its eyes glowed red.

"Increasing output level." Colress said.

Another blue beam connected with Scolipede. It shot a Solar Beam at the energy field. Aldith shielded her eyes from the intense brightness. Colress smirked with his hands on his hips. The Deerling and Maractus trapped behind the energy field trembled in fear.

"The numbers are lower than I'd hoped," Colress said. "but they're acceptable."

Colress pushed a button and released Scolipede from the mind control. It looked around in a confused daze.

"Mr. Ghetsis," Colress said, turning to the projected screen on the wall, "I trust you were able to witness that. Using electromagnetic waves to create stress in the test subject, we increase its power to maximum! Previously, the EM waves emitted by this device effected any nearby Pokémon. Now we can target specific test subjects thanks to numerous upgrades. I have a theory: Pokémon brainwaves are divided into four groups: alpha waves, beta waves, gamma waves, and delta waves. The key to the success of this device is that it suppresses the alpha waves while amplifying the gamma and delta waves."

"Colress, please skip the details and get to the point!" Ghetsis snapped.

"All right. I've succeeded in targeting a specific Pokémon and maximizing its powers. They're under our control at all times."

"Then I suggest you let Aldith take a test run."

"Yes, sir. As you wish." Aldith saluted.

Ghetsis's face vanished from the wall and some grunts carried the Pokémon control device away. Colress crossed his arms.

 _The child from before... she knew about you, Alyssa. That means.. you're still out there somewhere._ Colress bowed his head. _When I find her again, this device will be powerful enough to control her. Once it does, I can use her as a guide... so I can finally find you._

* * *

~RYLEE~

According to the map, it's only a little ways before we separate." Cilan said.

"Right. Where I'm heading is just a little bit past Driftveil City." N said.

"Wow... I can't believe we'll be saying goodbye soon, N." Iris said.

I could. In fact, I was ecstatic that we'd soon be parting ways with this guy. But... something churning in my stomach strongly disagreed. The thought of N and I separating made me really upset. A lump formed in my throat. Why am I suddenly overcome with unusual depression about N leaving? I hate him!

But the sadness was overwhelming my hatred. As much as I despised N, I despised even more the moment when I would have to say goodbye to him. But why?! Who is this boy really and what is it about him that sets me off so easily?!

* * *

~TPPOV~

Ghetsis sat in his throne, staring forward with an empty scowl. A grunt approached him and saluted.

"The various teams are ready to give their report, sir." he said.

Ghetsis nodded and a low growl bubbled in his throat. The screen before him lit up, showing the face of another grunt.

"Lord Ghetsis," the grunt said, "I regret that we haven't as yet been able to locate N."

"You _must_ find him!" Ghetsis snapped. "The sooner we are able to get our hands on him, the better."

"Yes, sir!"

The screen changed to another grunt's face.

"Lord Ghetsis, we haven't been able to locate our target for Project G. We are now expanding our search to include Area C-19." he said.

"Very well." Ghetsis said.

A third grunt appeared on the screen.

"Our experiments for Project F in Eastern Unova are now underway." he said. "We are currently gathering data, Lord Ghetsis."

"I look forward to good news." Ghetsis said.

A fourth grunt appeared on the screen.

"Reporting from the White Ruins. The excavation team has yet to find anything. My guess is it's going to be a while before anything happens." he said.

"Keep an eye on those researchers. Don't miss a thing." Ghetsis said. "The minute Professor Juniper finds what we're after, you will report back to me right away."

"Yes, sir. Um... one more thing, sir." the grunt said awkwardly.

"Hm?"

"Earlier today, we saw someone wandering around the excavation sight, but it wasn't a researcher or anyone we knew."

"Well? What did they look like?"

"It was a female, sir. Probably 18 or 19. She..." The grunt hesitated. "She looked exactly like Colress, sir."

"Colress?" Ghetsis said. He sat back in his chair and held his hands together. "Very well. Continue on with the excavation."

"Yes, sir!"

The screen went black and Ghetsis dismissed the grunt that stood at his side. A grimace formed on his face.

 _I've always known this day would come- the day that N would remember his past. Reshiram... must you always nose into my business? No matter. My plan still remains on its course._

Ghetsis smirked to himself.

 _It is only a matter of time before the two are reunited. This Colress look-alike only proves that the time is either very soon or it has already happened. The girl and Reshiram... they will both make lovely additions to my team._

Ghetsis chuckled.

 _N... Rylee... are you ready to face your past?_


	7. Right in the Line of Fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **If you are reading my Kingdom Hearts story, "** **Nightmares in a Daydream** **", please know that I will not be able to post tomorrow because I will be out camping from Friday morning to Saturday evening. BUT - I will post on Saturday after I get back. If you aren't reading my Kingdom Hearts story, I strongly recommend you do! Start from the beginning and jump on the hype train!  
**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

As we approached the bridge that led into the upcoming town, Reveala Town, we were stopped by barriers and Officer Jenny.

"I'm sorry, but this bridge is closed off." she said.

"Why's that?" Cilan said.

"I'm afraid a Haxorus on a rampage is currently terrorizing the city."

"A Haxorus?!" Iris cried.

"Correct. Haxorus is determined to destroy everything in its path, but the reason for its anger is currently unknown."

"There's got to be a reason why Haxorus is acting so badly! There's no such thing as a bad Dragon-Type! We need to find out why, and I'm sure Haxorus will calm down right away!"

"So far we don't have any idea. Either way, I can't let you cross this bridge." Jenny said.

Iris tried to run past her, but Jenny stopped her and pushed her back.

"I'm worried about Haxorus!" Iris cried.

"Guys, this way." Cilan said.

We ran down the road.

"Wait! The entire city is closed off!" Jenny called. "That includes the bridges!"

"Hm..." I said. I walked up to the edge of the road and looked at Reveala Town before us. My head ached and I rubbed my temple. I looked down to the water and I saw a small paddle boat sitting in the water. "Look! We could use that."

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

We climbed into the boat and paddled across the water. We made it to the other side and into Reveala Town. We stopped and looked around.

"I don't see anything." Iris said.

We heard footsteps. We whirled around and gasped when we saw Looker walking around the corner.

"I can't believe it! What are you all doing here?!" Looker said.

"We heard Haxorus is on a rampage." Iris said. "We have to do something!"

Looker's gaze turned to N.

"Oh, this is N, a friend who's been traveling with us." Cilan said. "N, this is Looker, a member of the International Police."

"Nice to meet you!" Looker said.

As I stared at Looker, his thoughts inadvertently echoed in my head.

 _So this is the man Team Plasma's been looking for._

My blood ran cold. Team Plasma?! Why are they looking for N?! Anger rose in my stomach and I clenched my fists. Have we been traveling with a criminal this entire time? A total psychopath?!

"Come on, let's get going." N said, walking ahead.

We ran down the street. When we turned the corner, we found Haxorus. I gasped when I saw its glowing red eyes. It turned to us and attacked us with Shadow Claw. We jumped out of the way.

"I'll handle this!" Iris cried. "It is a Dragon-type, after all."

She ran up to Haxorus and stretched her arms out to her sides.

"Haxorus, what's making you act this way?" Iris said.

Haxorus roared and raised its hand, summoning another Shadow Claw. Iris screamed.

"Look out!" N lunged forward and tackled Iris out of the way. They both tumbled to the ground.

"I don't get this at all..." N said to Haxorus. "My friend! Why don't I understand you?!"

Looker brought out a small device and studied it. "Of course! It's the presence of EM waves!"

"EM waves?" I said. I looked at Haxorus's red eyes as I understood my aching head. "Team Plasma must be here!"

I stole a glance at N, who scowled. Looker activated his EM wave cover shield over Haxorus, but the EM waves were too strong and the shield shattered. Haxorus shot an Energy Ball at us and we ran out of the way.

"Haxorus! Stop!" A boy in a blue vest ran towards Haxorus. "Cut it out! You're tearing everything apart!"

Haxorus roared and fired a Hyper Beam at the boy. He jumped out at the way and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Ash said, helping the boy to stand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haxorus's trainer. It's never acted this way before, but now it's going completely out of control!" the boy said. "It's won't listen to anything I say!"

"Can't you put it back in its PokéBall?" Iris said.

"It's no use! No matter what I tell it, Haxorus won't listen!"

"It's true. I tried communicating with Haxorus, but it wouldn't respond." N said.

"Haxorus... what has gotten into you?" the boy said.

Haxorus roared as it shot Hyper Beams in random directions.

"If Haxorus continues its attacks, its strength will be gone." N said.

"Talking isn't going to snap Haxorus out of this." I said. "We'll have to knock some sense into it."

Iris called out Dragonite. It used Ice Beam and Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Haxorus, but the attacks didn't do a thing.

* * *

~TPPOV~

"It's those meddling kids again." Aldith said. Her eyes widened. "And N's with them! Does that mean...? Colress, we must report to Ghetsis!"

Colress stood silently with his hands shoved in his white lab coat. He glared down at Rylee, then shifted his gaze over to Dragonite.

"A Dragonite, eh?" he said.

Colress ran over to his Pokémon control device and sent a blue beam into Dragonite. Dragonite stopped and its eyes began to glow.

"Dragonite. Listen to my voice." Colress said, his tone venomous. "You must use every bit of power you can muster. Bring that girl to me!"

"Colress, what are you-?" Aldith said.

Dragonite let out a booming roar.

* * *

~RYLEE~

Dragonite locked eyes with me and roared. It opened its mouth and shot a column of Flamethrower at us. We ran out of the way. Dragonite shot an Ice Beam at me and I tumbled out of the way.

"Knock it off, Dragonite!" I cried. I summoned an AncientPower and roundhouse kicked it at him. It smacked into its arm and made it even angrier, if that was possible.

Iris tried to return Dragonite to its PokéBall, but it refused. It lunged at me, claws first. I gasped and jumped away.

"Dragonite, what are you doing?!" Iris said. "Why does it keep attacking you, Rylee?"

I scanned the area, my eyes catching on to a Team Plasma helicopter heading our way.

"I've got a pretty good idea." I growled.

Dragonite lunged with a Thunder Punch. I cried out and swung my arm up as a sword of Protect formed in my hand. I blocked its attack, wincing at the strength of the collision as it shot painful shockwaves through my body. I brought my other hand up and pressed it into Dragonite's stomach, unleashing a Hyper Beam that shoved him back. I groaned and fell to one knee. Zorua jumped to my side and growled at Dragonite as it kept its eyes on me.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash called out his Fire-type friend as Dragonite lunged with another Thunder Punch.

"Crustle, use Rock Wrecker!" It launched a huge boulder towards Haxorus. Haxorus countered with Energy Ball.

Suddenly, the Team Plasma helicopter landed in front of us. Colress and Aldith jumped out.

"You!" I cried.

"N! Lord Ghetsis is looking for you!" Aldith said.

"I don't care. Leave me alone!" N cried.

"What are you doing here? You have an order to present yourself to Lord Ghetsis!"

"I'm through listening to any of you. Now you tell me what you've done to these Pokémon!"

"Why, we're helping them! We've amplified their power so they can attack at 120% capacity!" Colress said.

"You _what_?!" N growled.

"We've simply drawn out the untapped power it already had. Under normal circumstances, this blatant power is unused, so bringing it to the forefront has given them a great gift."

"Gift?!" I cried. "You're hurting them! Release them at once, or else!"

"Or else what?! You'll sic your daddy on me?!" Colress snapped. I gulped. "You think I'm afraid of a little freak like you?!"

I gasped and my eyes shook. The intensity of the rage in his eyes caused my knees to shake.

"Leave her alone!" N cried, stepping in front of me. "I'm who you've been looking for, so you keep her out of this!"

My eyes widened. N was sticking up for me? But I've been nothing but a bully to him. My mind ached, but not as much as my body as something slammed into my side. Electricity coursed through me, and I screamed in agony as I crashed onto the ground.

"Rylee!" my friends cried. My ears rang. Something wrapped underneath my torso and lifted me up.

"Excellent work, Dragonite." I heard Colress say. "Bring her to me."

"That's not gonna happen!" Ash said. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Zorua, fetch!" Cilan said.

The arm holding me up had disappeared. As I fell back to the ground, something carried me away and sat me upright. I opened my eyes, blinking many times to get rid of the blurriness and double vision. Zorua was in her human form, and she looked at me with her hands on my shoulders.

" _Are you all right?_ " she said, her pointy ears twitching with concern.

I could only mutter a groggy groan. A Heal Pulse orb formed in my hand, and Zorua picked up my wrist and helped me apply the healing power. I sighed in relief and smiled at Zorua.

"Thanks." I said.

" _Team Plasma is causing Dragonite and Haxorus to attack- I get that... but why is Dragonite specifically attacking you?_ " Zorua said.

I locked eyes with Colress and scowled. "Because Colress wants revenge."

" _Revenge? For what? As far as I know, neither of us has ever laid our eyes on him before._ "

"Yeah, neither of us... but I know someone who has."

Zorua helped me stand. Dragonite and Haxorus returned to Colress's and Aldith's side.

"Dragonite and Haxorus will be severely injured if this keeps up." N said.

"What'll we do?!" Iris said.

N ran towards the two insane Pokémon, stretching his arms to the side.

"Stop it! Stop!" N cried. "For your own good, stop attacking!"

Haxorus and Dragonite looked madder than ever. I gasped as an image washed over my mind.

* * *

 _"Stop it! You meanies! I'm not afraid of you!" I saw a little boy with tea green hair and wide gray-blue eyes. His fists were clenched and he had a mighty scowl on his face. He tried to look tough, but he visibly shook in fear. "You're nothing but a bunch of thugs! You don't scare me!"_

 _Two boys, probably a year older, scowled at the little boy. They were both a few inches taller and a lot heavier than the little boy, which meant their meaty hands probably packed a lot of punch._

 _"What was that?!" one boy said._

 _"We'll teach you a lesson!" the second boy cried._

 _The two bullies stalked towards the little boy. He stepped back with a frightened whimper.  
_

 _"N!" a voice cried._

* * *

The image tore from my mind. I cried out as Haxorus shot Hyper Beam and Dragonite shot Flamethrower at N.

"N!" I cried.

My body was overcome with a mixture of feelings. My feet took control and I sprinted forward. I lunged and wrapped my arms around N. A dome of Protect enveloped us. N stared at the Protect, then at me, and he gasped. The attacks collided. My Protect shattered on impact.

* * *

~TPPOV~

Fire and smoke consumed the area. Ash, Iris, Cilan, Looker, and Haxorus's trainer covered their faces to protect their eyes and lungs from the debris. The chaos subsided, just in time for Ash, Cilan, and Iris to see N and Rylee tumble across the ground, landing side by side. They were unconscious and covered with severe wounds.

"N!" Ash cried.

"Rylee!" Iris and Cilan cried.

* * *

Team Plasma retreated and took off in the helicopter.

"I've now proven that my device can be used effectively in the field." Colress said, a disappointed grimace on his face. "And that's good enough for me."

"Lord Ghetsis, we found N!" Aldith said. "He's with Rylee."

Ghetsis grumbled to himself. "It was only a matter of time..." he said. "Secure him by force if you have to, just get him back into our hands."

"Yes, sir!" Aldith said.

* * *

Iris, Ash, and Cilan ran over to N and Rylee. Ash fell to N's side and Iris and Zorua crouched down next to Rylee.

"N! Rylee!" Ash cried.

"What happened back there?" Cilan said, gripping the straps of his backpack so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I don't know... It was like Rylee suddenly wanted to protect N." Iris said, knitting her eyebrows together. She looked to Cilan. "Do you think she saw something before this?"

Cilan could only shrug and stare at Rylee with a worried frown.

"N! Rylee!" Ash cried again, hoping the volume of his voice would somehow heal his friends.

Zorua wriggled her head underneath Rylee's arm, but it slipped down her back and flopped onto the ground. Neither of them made any response except for their quiet breathing. A thick fog surrounded the five of them.

"Where did this come from?" Cilan said.

Footsteps approached them. A Gothitelle, a Gardevoir, and two women appeared from the fog. The lady with pink hair looked at Gothitelle. Gothitelle nodded and its eyes glowed blue. Psychic encased N and he lifted up into the air and floated over to the women. Gardevoir cast its eyes on Rylee. It turned to the blonde woman and nodded. Gothitelle used its Psychic on Rylee and she also floated over to them. The four turned around and walked away with N and Rylee.

"Hey, where are you all going?!" Ash cried.

"Let's follow them!" Cilan said.

They ran after them. The fog carried them all into the forest and to a small house with a spring. The two women and Pokémon entered the spring.

"So, where are we now?" Ash said.

Gothitelle lowered N and Rylee into the spring. The water around them shimmered.

"Who are you?" Cilan asked the women and Pokémon.

"And what's-" Ash tried to step forward, but Gardevoir blocked his path.

The three gasped as the shimmering of the spring peaked. They watched Rylee's and N's wounds close and heal.

"What's this? A pool that can heal?" Cilan said.

The water's shimmering faded and N opened his eyes. The two women smiled in relief.

"Concordia. Anthea." N said.

"N, are you all right?" Ash said.

Gardevoir again blocked his way. Concordia and Anthea turned to the three and scowled.

"You must leave now. You're not welcome here." Concordia said.

"Yes, go." Anthea said. "You have no business seeing this."

"But why?" Iris said.

"What did we do?" Cilan said.

Gothitelle turned around and cast Psychic on the three. They cried out as they floated in the air.

"Wait, please." N said. The two women helped him sit up. "I'd rather they all stay."

"But, N..." Concordia said.

"Ash and his friends have created strong bonds with their Pokémon. They'll tell you if you ask them."

Axew and Pikachu chattered happily. Concordia and Anthea's expressions slipped into surprise.

"I... guess you're right." Concordia said.

"Those Pokémon clearly love them a great deal." Anthea said.

"Amazing! They seem to also possess the same power as Rylee and N!" Cilan said.

"So, where are we?" Ash said.

"I welcome you all to our hidden home." N said.

Clusters of Pokémon poked their heads up curiously through the forest's shrubbery: Patrat, Petilil, Cottonee, Minccino, Deerling, and Audino. One Deerling slowly approached Rylee and nuzzled her hand with its nose. Deerling looked up at N. He nodded.

"Concordia, Anthea, please take Rylee someplace where she can rest." N said.

"Is she okay?" Cilan said.

N reached down and lifted Rylee into his arms, bridal-style.

"Yes. The spring has healed her as it did with me, but she is asleep, probably wandering around in the Cataclysm of Dreams for the time being." N said. "She will wake soon, but for now, she needs to rest."

Iris, Cilan, and Ash stared at N with wild eyes as Gothitelle carried Rylee away with Psychic.

 _How does N know about the Cataclysm of Dreams?_ They all thought.

* * *

"You let N get away?!" Ghetsis cried.

"Yes. Please forgive us." Aldith said.

"One thing..." Colress said with a smirk. "Why are you so consumed with N and his whereabouts, anyway? I admit his skills are somewhat interesting, but your concern seems a bit overdone. How could he possibly pose any critical threat to Team Plasma?"

"Why are _you_ so consumed with the whereabouts of Alyssa?" Ghetsis replied smugly. A nasty smile formed on his face. Colress gasped as his eyes began to shake. Aldith side-glanced at him. "My concern is none of your business, _Doctor_. You have one job and only one job. Conduct your research and present me with your results right away."

Colress gulped. "I am doing just that. You can count on me."

"That's what I thought." Ghetsis chuckled.

Colress slammed his fist against the computer keyboard and the screen blinked off. He let out a frustrated growl and stormed out of the room.


	8. Secrets in the Fog

Dad looked more frazzled than usual. As I approached him, he looked sleep-deprived: tossled hair, bloodshot eyes, and shaking hands that wrung endlessly. He seemed to stumble a little as he paced.

"Rylee." he said. He stopped pacing and took a few hurried steps towards me.

"Hi, Dad." I said. "Everything all right?"

"Yes... I was just... visiting with someone recently." Dad said. "How have your travels been lately?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even get me started. I've been having to travel with this crazy guy named N. He says he can 'hear the inner voices of Pokémon'. He's so obnoxious! It's really only a matter of time before I..."

My voice trailed off when I saw the look on Dad's face. Tears filled his eyes, and his face lit up like a thousand lanterns. I've never seen such intense hope before.

"Did you say... what was this boy's name again?" he said.

"N." I said.

"N..." Dad said, turning away.

I stepped towards him.

"Dad. Who came and visited you?" I said.

"Uh..."

"Was it... Alyssa?"

Dad tensed up and faced me.

"Team Plasma. You told me about them before." I said. "There's a scientist that works for them; his name is Colress. He looks _exactly_ like Alyssa, Dad. Like they're..."

Dad bowed his head, but this single, guilty gesture said it all.

My eyes shook as I stared at him. "Are they?"

Dad sighed and looked at me.

"Yes." Dad said. "Alyssa is adopted. Her real family is Colress, her older brother."

 _"Your father stole something precious to me..."_

I gasped. "And we... you took her away. Why?"

"Alyssa was born into Team Plasma, but it was during a period of time when they were very unstable." Dad said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your mother and I were concerned. Team Plasma was running around, causing strenuous chaos- much worse than what they're up to now- and it was only a matter of time before Alyssa would be put in life-threatening danger. We couldn't risk it, so we took her in."

I nodded, reached up, and touched my necklace.

"That means... I have another sibling. A true, blood-related sibling." I said. "But who is it?"

Dad smiled and approached me. He laid his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, the area around us rumbled. Dad's expression grew serious.

"I promise you, the truth will be revealed very soon." he said. "But right now, your friends and N are in trouble. Team Plasma found you."

"Oh, no..." I said.

"See you soon, kiddo." Dad said, releasing my shoulders and stepping back.

As the area turned black, the remainder of Colress's words haunted my thoughts.

 _"...so the least we could do was return the favor."_

* * *

~TPPOV~

Brand smiled to himself as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"You too, N..." he said. He bowed his head. "At long last."

* * *

~RYLEE~

I opened my eyes and sat upright. I looked around and found myself in a cement room, resting on a white cot. A Pidove flew in, flapping its wings frantically. I extended my arm out and it rested on my forearm.

"Your friends. They're in trouble, aren't they?" I said.

Pidove nodded and trembled excessively. I reached out and stroked its feathers.

"Don't worry." I said softly. "I'll protect them and you. Please, take me to them.

Pidove nodded again and flew out of the room. I hopped off the cot and ran after it. It led me outside to a large spring. Pidove flew into the arms of a woman with pink hair.

"You're awake." she said.

"Who are you?" I said.

Another woman with blonde hair appeared with a Gothitelle and a Gardevoir.

"Rylee." N approached me. "You're fully healed."

"N, where are my friends?" I said, unable to hide the worried tremble in my voice. I glanced at the Gardevoir, and I was reminded of the unusual, symbolic-filled dream I had long ago. I paused for a brief second to marvel at how far I've come on this journey.

"Team Plasma has discovered our home, so Ash is keeping them away while we escape." N said.

I scowled. "Well, _I'm_ going to help them, no thanks to you."

I took off into the forest. My friends faced off against three Team Plasma grunts. One of them was the red-haired, blue-eyed grunt from my vision.

"Rylee! You're okay!" Cilan said.

"Yeah. I heard you guys could use some help." I said.

"Magnet Bomb!" Magneton shot Magnet Bombs at Pignite. He jumped back and panted.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!" Pansage shot barrages of energy seeds from its mouth and they countered against the Magnet Bombs, but the impact sent Pignite to the ground, rendering it unconscious.

"Hahaha! Is that all you've got?" the red-haired grunt said.

Looking at this guy made me as angry as seeing Aldith. I stepped forward.

"My turn." I growled.

"Magneton, use Thunderbolt!"

I shot my hands out and a shield of Protect blocked the attack. I dashed forward, forming the Protect into a sword and swung at Magneton. It slammed into Magneton's underbelly and sent it crashing into a tree.

"I-It's you!" the grunt snarled, but his eyes were wide with fear. "Magneton, use Thunderbolt again!"

I jumped out of the way and dove down at Magneton with Giga Impact. Magneton fell to the ground, unconscious. The red-haired grunt growled as he returned his Pokémon to its PokéBall.

"You'll pay for this!" he said, and he retreated into the forest.

Suddenly, a thick fog filled the area. We looked around in confusion.

"Rylee!" a voice called through the fog. I turned in the direction of the voice.

"N?" I said.

"This way!"

"Let's go!" Cilan said.

We ran through the forest until we found the foggy images of N and his friends.

"N, there you are!" Ash said.

"Thank you all for everything you've done." N said. "We've managed to relocate all the Pokémon to a safe place."

"That's great!" Iris said.

"I feel like I should be thanking you for protecting the Pokémon." the blonde woman, Concordia, said.

"But still, as long as they're in contact with people, there isn't a Pokémon anywhere who will ever be truly safe." the pink haired girl, Anthea, said.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" I said. _They're as crazy as N!_

Gothitelle's eyes glowed blue and the fog thickened around N and the others.

"Listen, we're _not_ your enemies." Ash said.

"That's right! People and Pokémon can truly live together as friends!" Cilan said.

"Yes, I hear you..." N said as they vanished in the fog. "If only it were so. Goodbye."

"N? N, come back!" Ash cried.

The fog disappeared. We stood on a large, spacious, green plain. We looked around.

"They vanished!" Iris said. "And the mansion, and the forest!"

"Maybe... maybe it was just a dream." Cilan said.

"Dream or no dream, as long as I never see their faces again, I'm fine with that." I growled.

But something in my heart craved the opposite.

"Look over there!" Cilan said.

We turned to see Dragonspiral Tower in the distance.

"The White Ruins are just beyond the Tower." I said. Excitement bubbled in my stomach. "Dad... we'll be there soon!"

* * *

~TPPOV~

"Concordia and Anthea?!" Aldith said.

"Yes. After they reunited, N vanished." one grunt said.

"We tried to stop them, but then the girl with Pokémon powers got in our way." the second grunt said.

"That is _NO_ excuse!" Aldith growled.

"But Concordia and Anthea are nearly impossible to track!" the red-haired male grunt, Barret, said. "If N is back with them, then he'll be, too!"

"Silence!" Aldith cried. "We have direct orders from Lord Ghetsis to secure N!"

"Yes, sir!" the three male grunts cried.

"N is a huge threat; Team Plasma doesn't need that. Now that the Pokémon control device is complete, N must be eliminated!"

"No, the machine is _nearly_ complete." Colress snapped, his tone harsh. Ever since their last meeting with Ghetsis, Aldith witnessed Colress completely shut down, leaving behind an empty, hollow shell of anger. She never understood the meaning behind Ghetsis's comeback, or the mysterious Alyssa that he mentioned, but she knew that it certainly inflicted severe damage on Colress. "Once I finish debugging the system, I will test on our subjects some more."

Aldith resisted the urge to scoff out of pity for the scientist. "Still, N must be captured and brought to us!"

"Aldith, what about Rylee?" Barret said.

Barret and Aldith shared a look.

"Bring her here as well." Aldith said, and a smiled formed underneath the fabric hiding her mouth. "A little reunion with the brat would be interesting. Not to mention how useful she'll be as a test subject. Right, Colress?"

Colress typed away on the device's keyboard. He bowed his head and the light of the computer reflected in his glasses. Aldith couldn't remember the last time he maintained eye contact with someone since the Alyssa incident.

"Yes." he said.

"You heard him." Barret said to the other grunts. "Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" the other grunts said.

The three grunts took off. Aldith glanced at Colress before she left the room as well.

* * *

"You're telling me that you actually allowed N to escape _again_?!" Ghetsis said. "Getting the same bad news over and over again does not please me in the least!"

"My apologies, sir." Aldith said.

"Very well, then. I am actually in quite a good mood today. We finally found it. A clue that leads us to the Light Stone's whereabouts."

"The Light Stone?!"

"Yes, at the White Ruins." Ghetsis said. He smirked as he laid his eyes on Colress. "The time has come to finally meet the Legendary Reshiram in the flesh, Dr. Colress. Perhaps this will be the chance to redeem yourself. After all, you have been slacking lately."

Colress smiled smugly, but his eyes were as blank and empty as a piece of paper. If looks could kill, Ghetsis would have been reduced to a pile of ashes by now. "With Reshiram and his daughter by his side, Team Plasma will be invincible." he said. "There could not be any better motivation."


	9. Into the Dragon's Den

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This mostly takes place during "N-ything is Possible", but the special battle theme of A Valiant Voice** **is "Vector to the Heavens" from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. There are two times when this theme is playing: whenever there is a battle against Team Plasma or whenever there is a battle against Alyssa. This mostly applies with Team Plasma encounters because there are only two times in the entire series that there is a battle against Alyssa: one in Chapter 16 of "Black is the New Beginning" (Battling for Two) and one in Chapter 18 of "True Power" (The Junior Cup: Rylee vs. Alyssa). The version I'm talking about is the one from the original 358/2 Days game, NOT the 1.5 HD Remix... that's for a later time.**

 **~*~There is a very possible chance that I will not be posting the next chapter because I'll be gone camping all of next week. The only stories I will be posting next week are my Kingdom Hearts stories, with Nightmares in a Daydream on** **Saturday instead of Friday. So, you'll have to wait for Chapter #10 until July 23rd (and just when the good stuff is starting to happen! Seriously, things are gonna get _intense_.).~*~**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

We stood at the base of Dragonspiral Tower. We craned our necks back, and even then, we couldn't see the top.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Ash said.

"And amazing! Especially this close." Iris said.

As we stared up at the tower, a minivan pulled up in front of us.

"Hey, there!" The window rolled down and revealed the face of a researcher, with a thick beard and sunglasses that covered a good portion of his face. "Are you by any chance really close friends with Professor Juniper?"

"Well... depends." I said. "We're friends with the father and the daughter."

"It's easy to get them confused when both of them are professors." the man laughed. "I'm the elder Juniper's assistant, and he's waiting for you at the White Ruins."

"So you came all this way to pick us up?" Ash said.

"Yep! Hop in!"

We climbed into the car and drove off.

"So, how's the excavation been going?" Cilan said.

"Great! We might have even found a monumental find!" the researcher said.

"Monumental find?!" I said, leaning forward. Excitement churned in my stomach. "What was it?"

The researcher chuckled. "You'll have to find out when we get there."

"Awww!" my friends groaned.

But I knew what he meant. I leaned back and smiled to myself.

* * *

We arrived at the White Ruins and followed the researcher through.

"Wow, so these are the White Ruins!" Ash said. He leaned closer to me and lowered his voice. "You think you could use your powers to find the Light Stone?"

I chuckled. "As excited as I am to see my dad in the flesh, I'll let the professionals take care of this." I said. "Besides, do you know what would happen if I used my powers in front of a bunch of Pokémon researchers?"

We passed by Conkeldurrs, Timburrs, and Golurks that worked alongside the researchers.

"I sure wish N was here." Ash said.

As I shot him a bored glance, the researcher lowered his head slightly. The light reflecting in his glasses disappeared, revealing a pair of very familiar gray eyes. I gasped quietly.

 _Looker._

"This way, now." he said.

We entered a long and winding cave. We came to a wall with several blocks, each with a perplexing symbol. Professor Juniper stood in front of the wall in intense thought.

"Hi, Professor Juniper!" Iris waved.

Juniper whirled around. "Stop! Don't take another step-!"

"Huh?!" we all cried, freezing in place.

"...If there were any danger."

We all groaned and collapsed to the ground.

"Right. Your failure to finish your sentences." I said. "I forgot about that."

"So, Professor, tell us about this great discovery." Ash said.

"Well, take a look at that door. From what I can understand of the ancient hieroglyphs etched on this mural, behind this door lies a most important something related to the Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram!" Juniper said.

I bounced excitedly on my toes. "Well, let's get that door open!"

Juniper faced the mural and looked at his journal. "Well, according to my research, this door was closed by a specific method." he said. "And I believe I know how to use it!"

"That's great, Professor!" the researcher said.

"...That is, if it works."

We groaned.

"Just open it, already!" I cried.

"Well, let's give it a try!" Professor Juniper said.

We watched him play with the door puzzle, sliding tiles into specific places. When he finished, a crown tile appeared in the empty slot. The door and symbols glowed white. There was a bright light and the door disappeared. We walked into a dark hallway and entered into a large room similar to where we found the Golden Dark Stone. We walked down the long and steep staircase.

"Fascinating. This seems to be the remnants of a dormant volcano." Professor Juniper said.

"What is that?" Ash asked, pointing ahead.

Resting on a pedestal, a large white stone sat on a pedestal. It was roughly the size of a basketball with curves on the sides and top. I gasped.

"That's the Light Stone..." Juniper said.

"The Light Stone?" my friends cried.

"...Or it's just a round rock."

My friends groaned and collapsed to the ground. I smiled and I ran forward. Carefully, I picked up the Light Stone and hugged it tightly.

"Dad..." I said. "It's really you."

Columns of red fire burst from the Light Stone, surrounding it and me, but they didn't hurt me. The fire swirled together and shot out through the hole, creating a giant fire beacon in the sky.

* * *

~N~

"What's _that_?" I said.

A beacon of red fire burned in the sky, causing the clouds to part and swirl around it.

"That's where you've been... Reshiram..."

As the beacon shined red, I saw streams of purple swirling inside- not as strong as the red, but just enough for me to see them. My eyes widened.

"Rylee." I whispered. "You're there, too."

I bowed my head for a few moments and dismounted off Sawsbuck, who had been very generous to give me a ride to the White Ruins. I stroked its cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said. "It's dangerous from this point on. You should return to the forest."

Sawsbuck licked my cheek. " _Be careful._ " it said.

I chuckled. "I will. I have friends on my side who will help me."

Sawsbuck turned around and walked back into the forest. I looked up at the White Ruins and let out a slow breath.

* * *

~RYLEE~

The fire dissipated. Everyone rushed to me.

"Rylee, are you okay?!" Cilan said.

I turned around with a big smile on my face. I nodded.

"I'm just fine." I said. I lifted the Light Stone up to my friends. "It's him."

My friends smiled. Professor Juniper stepped up to me and snatched the Light Stone out of my hands. I gasped in surprise and retreated my arms closer to my body.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that!" I said.

"It's indeed incredible that you were able to survive that predicament unscathed." Professor Juniper said. "But now that the Light Stone is back to normal, let's go."

"Uh... okay." my friends said. I sighed and crossed my arms. My hands tingled with warmth from touching the Light Stone.

Juniper placed the Light Stone inside a container and we walked outside.

"I'll go get the analysis equipment." his assistant said. He turned and left.

Juniper opened the container and examined the Light Stone with a portable microscope.

"Wow, that's really the Light Stone?" Ash said.

"Well, I can't say 100% for sure without a proper analysis." Juniper said. "No, this is not the Light Stone-"

My friends gasped. I rolled my eyes.

 _Wait for it..._

"...Is something I can't say for sure just yet." Iris, Ash, and Cilan groaned and collapsed to the ground. I crouched down to my friends.

"Don't worry, guys. I have something far more accurate than Juniper's equipment, and that's daughter's intuition." I said. "That really is my dad."

"So, how do you make it turn back to Reshiram?" Ash said.

"I don't know yet, but here's what the White Chapter of Pokémon mythology has to say..." Juniper said. "When a person appears who was searching deeply for the truth, Reshiram will appear. At first, Reshiram will battle with that person as a test of their strength and heart, and if it decides that person is a hero, it will pass down the wisdom it has accumulated over thousands of years and then bare its fangs against the hero's enemies. From that point on, Reshiram will treat the hero with kindness, as a parent would treat a child, but although the person called hero will be able to attain great riches and power, the goodness in their heart will be lost."

"That's quite a mouthful..." I said.

"...And the country built by the hero will be consumed in flames." a blood-boiling voice said. We turned and looked up to a cliff. "Then Reshiram will depart."

"N!" Ash said. I clenched my fist.

* * *

~TPPOV~

"Understood. Continue surveillance. We'll arrive on location in ten minutes." Aldith said.

A screen popped up, showing Ghetsis's face.

"Lord Ghetsis!" Aldith leaned forward.

"So, this is precisely what I thought." Ghetsis said.

"I promise you, this time, N will be secured."

"He had better be. Don't let Reshiram's daughter get in the way. Oh, and Dr. Colress?"

"Yes, sir?" Colress said as he scanned his yellow eyes across a screen and absorbed results.

"What is the status of the completed device?" Ghetsis said.

"No problems whatsoever."

Ghetsis's face appeared on Colress's tablet. Colress scowled slightly in frustration. He was tired of looking at this cretin's face after the wounding remarks he made so early before. "So when Reshiram appears, you know what to do?"

Colress lifted his head. The light reflected in his glasses, hiding his eyes. "Yes. Without a doubt."


	10. Reunited, And It Feels So Good

"N, what are you doing here?!" I said.

N stood on a cliff above us. "I detected suspicious activity by Team Plasma, and I sensed the presence of Reshiram... and you, Rylee." he said.

I scowled and stepped back on my right foot.

"Could be the Light Stone." Iris said. "It sounds like it to me."

"Yes. It seemed rather sad." N said.

Professor Juniper closed the container. "Who is this young man?" he said.

"It's a long story..." I said.

"He's N, and he's a friend of ours!" Ash said.

The sentence caught N off guard. He quickly recovered and shifted his eyes to Professor Juniper.

"Professor Juniper, I'm aware of who you are, and I'd like to know what you're planning to do with the Light Stone." N said.

"I'm going to take my time and investigate it thoroughly! After all, Reshiram and the Light Stone are part of my life-long research!" Juniper said. An uncomfortable shiver rushed down my spine at the thought of how intense Juniper's research would go. Would he find out about Reshiram's true identity?

N bowed his head. "Oh... I see... Then there's nothing else to say."

In one swift motion, N jumped down from the cliff, snatched up the container with the Light Stone, and jumped away from us.

"N, stop! Give that back!" I said.

"I can't let Professor Juniper take this." N said.

"Why can't you?" Iris said.

Anger flared in N's eyes. "Because long ago, I witnessed Reshiram destroy Team Plasma and then fly away!"

I gasped quietly as I remembered the memory I saw when I first met N. _Dad... did you really do that?_

"I've always wanted to ask Reshiram why. Why burn everything up like that? What was it so angry about? And what does it think of people?" N said. "Reshiram is bigger than life itself to me. And if it's angry with people, I want to quiet that anger. I want all Pokémon to live in freedom. I want to know what truth is and what it is that is wrong! I want Reshiram to show us the way."

"So why don't you work _with_ Professor Juniper?" Ash said.

"NO! He confirmed what I suspected! The Light Stone is just an object of scientific interest to him!" N cried, his voice oozing with mockery at 'scientific interest'.

"That's not true-!" Juniper said.

"Listen to him!" Cilan said.

"...Or maybe it is!"

Iris and Cilan groaned.

"Will you save that kind of talk for another time, PLEASE?!" Iris cried in frustration.

I growled and stepped forward.

"I don't need Reshiram to tell me what's right and wrong; I've figured it out for myself. But do you know what is wrong? THIS!" I cried, pointing an accusing finger at N. " _This_ is wrong! You claim that Pokémon and people need to be separated from each other in order to restore true happiness and balance, but if you do succeed in that, you will make everything worse! We need Pokémon in our lives, and they need us too! Sure, sometimes someone will come along and disrupt the peace between people and Pokémon, but don't let them make you forget about the people who _do_ care about Pokémon! They are an important part of our lives, every single one! Reshiram especially! So, _give_... _him_... _back_!"

N's empty eyes softened when he looked at me, as if to say, _"Please understand"._

"This is how it has to be." he said.

N turned around and ran away. A sea of anger rose in my veins.

"GET BACK HERE!" I cried.

Ash and I took off after N.

"N, stop, please!" Ash said.

"Ash, Rylee, let it go!" N said. "Just give it up!"

"But N, I want to talk to you some more about this!" Ash said.

"Oh, I am _BEYOND_ talking about this!" I said.

My eyes glowed purple. A new burst of strength flowed through my body to my legs. I sprinted ahead of Ash. As I ran, the ground beneath me suddenly collapsed and swallowed the bottom half of my body. I cried out and tried to pull myself up. N stopped at the sound of my scream and turned around.

"Rylee!" he gasped. "Don't move, I'll help you!"

He ran towards me. When he was a few feet away, he, too, fell into the floor. As he reached his hand out to me, the ground collapsed.

"N! Rylee!" Ash cried.

N held onto the edge while I was caught in a mudslide. I screamed as the debris carried me down. I reached my hand up and another clasped onto mine. I looked up to see N tightly gripping my hand with the one that once held the Light Stone.

 _N saved me instead of the Light Stone?_ My eyes widened. _Then, where's Dad?_

N's grip on the edge slipped and we both plunged into the ground.

* * *

~TPPOV~

"Oh, no!" Cilan cried as he and Iris knelt at the ledge of the gaping chasm that swallowed up N and Rylee. "Rylee! N!"

"No way..." Iris said.

"What?! What happened here?!" Professor Juniper said, running over to the two.

"Rylee and N fell in!" Cilan said.

"I'm going down there!" Iris said, standing up.

"Iris!"

 _"No. Don't."_ a voice said.

Iris and Cilan looked at each other with perplexed looks. The voice seemed to only speak in their minds.

 _"They are together, at long last."_ the voice said. _"They will fix my mistakes. Their power alone surpasses even mine. Rylee will save us all."_

"It's too dangerous down there! It's like a maze, and you'll only get yourself hurt." Professor Juniper said, oblivious to the voice that just spoke to the two young people. "Leave the excavating to a professional, such as I."

Iris looked at Axew with shaking eyes.

"Please be safe!" she cried into the hole.

Zorua glanced around. _Where's Ash?_

* * *

N opened his eyes slowly and sat up.

"I'm okay... But... where's Rylee and..." he said. He gasped when he looked over and saw the Light Stone container. It was open, revealing the Stone. It glowed red. "The Light Stone!"

N stumbled to his feet and ran through the piles of dirt and sand towards the Light Stone.

"Back... off." a voice hissed.

N stopped and gasped as Rylee emerged from around the pile of debris. A scowl was etched on her face. Her hand was lifted with the palm facing towards N. A Hyper Beam pulsed in her hand and was ready to fire if needed.

"Don't you _dare_ come any closer." Rylee said. She bent down and picked up the Light Stone.

"Rylee... listen-" N said.

"No, _you_ listen." Rylee said. "You will keep quiet, and when I ask a question, you will answer. Understand?!"

N stared at her, displaying a combination of surprise and calm. Rylee's eyes began to shake.

"Who are you, really?" she said.

N bowed his head. "I am... the king of Team Plasma." he said.

Rylee swallowed hard as her Hyper Beam intensified.

"But you don't understand. I no longer want anything to do with them."

"No longer?" Rylee scoffed. "How did you even get tangled up in an organization like Team Plasma?"

"I didn't get 'tangled up'... I was raised by them." N said. "Ghetsis claimed to be my father and he convinced me to believe that I was abandoned by my real parents when I was only a child. He wasn't exactly a fatherly figure."

"But what he told you was a lie. The vision I had was proof."

N stared at Rylee, flabbergasted.

"What vision?" he said.

"Back in Reveala Town, before your stupid actions almost got you murdered by Dragonite and Haxorus, I had a vision of you." Rylee said. "I see now that it wasn't a vision, but a memory. You were a kid, probably before the time of Team Plasma, and you were standing up to two bullies. As they came at you, I heard the voice of someone calling your name. It sounded like a girl's."

N cupped his hand over his mouth. Realization leaked from his face.

"Then you must've seen my memory of Reshiram... from that night." he said.

"The image is still pretty _burned_ into my mind." Rylee growled.

N nodded dazily. "That night, when Reshiram was in my presence... it approached me and it gave me something."

"What? Your stubbornness?"

"No... my memories."

Rylee's Hyper Beam flickered and disappeared before she lowered her arm back to her side.

"Your memories? Of what?" she said.

"My life. My true life, with my true home... and my true family." N said.

N slowly bent over to dust off the sand from his pants. That's when Rylee saw it, hanging around N's neck: a small, golden locket with green symbols on it that she couldn't identify from that distance. She cried out in anger and rushed towards N. She reached out and grabbed the locket around his neck. She yanked him up so their faces were inches away.

"This locket! Where did you get it?!" she cried.

N looked down at the locket entangled in her fingers, momentarily speechless.

"W-why do you ask?" he said.

With one swift motion, Rylee yanked the locket off N- not breaking it, but unclipping it in an uncommon manner. N's hands flew to his neck in surprise.

"Because..." Rylee said, reaching up and revealing the identical locket that was hidden under her sweater. " _I_ have the other one!"

N's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I... I can't believe it." he said. "Rylee..."

Rylee's glare kept him away. She stared at the locket dangling from her fingers.

 _"The answer is in the locket."_ Rylee's father's voice echoed in her head. She tossed the Light Stone out of her hands and summoned a bowl made of Protect that encased it and kept it hovering at her side. She took her locket off and held it up next to N's. _"The only way to open the locket is when it and its partner are united."_

Slowly, Rylee brought the two lockets together. The fronts touched and there was a flash of light. N cautiously approached Rylee.

"I had a vision, too, in that moment at Reveala Town." he said. "I saw a little girl running towards me as those bullies tried to harm me. She protected me... by using Pokémon moves."

Rylee gulped. Their lockets were open. N reached out and gently took his locket from her hand. At the same time, they both looked down and gasped.

The same photo was inside the two lockets; four people, two adults and two children, with bright smiles. The man had brown, short hair with special green eyes. The woman had crystal blue eyes and dark teal hair pulled back in a low ponytail with some pieces falling on her forehead and around her face. The two children, one boy and one girl, looked like they were caught in the middle of a laugh. The girl had special green eyes, like the man, and shoulder length brown hair. Her arms were wrapped around the neck of a boy with tea-green hair tied back in a low ponytail and sparkling gray-blue eyes.

Rylee's breath caught in her throat as the aching in her brain ceased altogether. N looked at her with the same sparkle in his eyes. Rylee looked at the necklace that N held in his hand. The green markings on the front formed a single Japanese word.

Brother.

The Protect holding the Light Stone disappeared, and the Light Stone landed in the giant pile of sand. Rylee let out a choked sob and wrapped her arms around N.

"Of course! That little girl was me! I wanted to protect you because... because you're my family! I remember now!" she blubbered. "N, it's you! My... my brother!"

N placed his hands on Rylee's back and held her tightly.

"Y...yes. I remember, too. You and..." N said. "What happened to Alyssa?"

Rylee pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Alyssa... she wasn't really a member of our family." Rylee said. "She's adopted. In fact... her real family is her older brother, Colress."

"Colress?!" N said. He paused and chuckled. "It all makes sense now."

* * *

"So, the Light Stone is down there." Aldith said, her hands on her hips as she stared down the giant chasm.

"Yes. Along with N... and Rylee." Barret said.

Aldith smirked. "So, the long awaited family reunion is now taking place. It was only a matter of time before Reshiram's children found their way back to each other."

"Children?" Cilan said. "Does that mean N is Reshiram's son?!"

"If so... that means Rylee and N are brother and sister!" Iris gasped. "See, I _knew_ those two were so much alike!"

"Assemble a team right away to go down there and retrieve that stone!" Aldith said.

"Right." Barret said.

Iris and Cilan stepped in their path, each pulling out a PokéBall.

"That's not gonna happen!" Cilan said.

"Yeah, not on our watch!" Iris said.


	11. Fatal Negotiations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **One of the happiest moment of my week: My little cousin _loves_ ****Pokémon (almost as much as me). On Monday, he was watching the show, and I saw that he was watching the Black and White seasons! I was so happy! He was watching the episode that takes place in next week's chapter. I wanted to fangirl so hard, but I don't think a seven-year-old would appreciate it... or understand it.**

 **Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

"N... I'm sorry." I said.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" N said.

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I've treated you so horribly. I didn't know that... Can you ever forgive me?"

N smiled. "Of course. Neither of us knew any better back then."

I looked up at him and smiled back.

"N... what happened to you?"

My words caught him off guard.

"What?" he said.

"We were so young when you disappeared. I want to know what happened to you after you vanished." I said. "It it's all right with you, I want to go through your memories."

N's eyes began to shake. He nodded and reached his hand out to me.

"If you're going to do that, I want to come with you." he said.

I nodded and took his hand. Images flooded into our minds.

* * *

 _We stood in a large castle. Ghetsis sat in his chair and stared forward at a screen. The doors behind him opened._

 _"Lord Ghetsis." a female voice said._

 _Ghetsis stood up as Barret and Aldith entered the room. In Barret's arms was N as a little child._

 _"We finally succeeded in retrieving N." Aldith said._

 _"Good work." Ghetsis said._

 _N, who slept in Barret's arms, opened his eyes and gasped when he took in his surroundings._

 _"Who... who are you people?!" he cried._

 _"Calm down, N. You are lucky we found you." Ghetsis said. "You were abandoned by your parents. We found you struggling to survive in the forest."_

 _"But... what about my family?" N said._

 _"I'm afraid it was all a dream you made up." Ghetsis shook his head pitifully. "Do not fret. I am Ghetsis, and I will be your new father. Barret, take N to his new room."_

 _"Yes, sir." Barret said. He turned around and walked out of the room with N in his arms._

 _"Everything is going according to plan, Lord Ghetsis." Aldith said. "What now?"_

 _"We wait." Ghetsis said, which earned a surprised reaction from Aldith. "It will take years until the ways of Team Plasma corrupt N's mind. Now that he is removed from the family picture, it will give Brand the final push to leave. All that's left is the girl. Her powers will only get stronger as she grows, and once the time is right, she will also make a lovely addition to Team Plasma."_

 _Aldith bowed slightly. "Yes, sir."_

 _The scene changed to N in his room in Team Plasma's castle. He played catch with himself, bouncing a big ball against the wall._

"Ghetsis never let me interact with the outside world." _N said at my side._ "Concordia and Anthea were the only ones I had close to a family. I was only allowed to see Pokémon that had been hurt and abandoned by humans."

 _"Too many Pokémon have been oppressed and hurt by people for far too long." Ghetsis said to young N. "To save them from this awful fate: this is the mission of Team Plasma. One day you shall be Team Plasma's greatest leader. You were born with the blessing to hear the inner voices of Pokémon, a blessing given to you to be able to fulfill your mission."_

"I... believed everything Ghetsis told me. But it was all a lie. He used me, Concordia, and Anthea for his own purposes, but he was well aware I was the most powerful." _N said._ "But it was too late. We couldn't see the truth soon enough. After all, we were just kids."

"Then what is Ghetsis's true plan?" _I said._

"I don't know. But one night, two years ago, I was called before him. He planned to use me in some kind of ceremony. When suddenly..."

 _We saw the castle of Team Plasma light up in flames. A dark scowl formed on Ghetsis's face as a large shadow looming over him. The shadow gained color, revealing to be Reshiram. Reshiram glared down at Ghetsis with intense ferocity. If N wasn't standing directly behind him, I bet he would've burnt Ghetsis to a crisp right there.  
_

 _"You're too late, Reshiram!" he cried, his scowl turning into a sneer. "The boy is mine now!"_

 _Reshiram roared and shot mighty columns of fire, destroying the Team Plasma castle. As Ghetsis and the other surviving members evacuated, N stood in the middle of the flames, staring up at Reshiram, frozen in fear and awe. Reshiram turned to N and slowly approached him. He reached out and touched N's forehead with the tip of his wing. N's eyes shook as his memories flushed into his mind._

 _"_ Soon, everything will be made right. _" Reshiram said. He bowed his head. "_ I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... _"_

 _Reshiram turned around and took off into the sky._

"I was one of the few that were spared." _N said._ "I didn't know back then that I was face-to-face with my father. Concordia and Anthea found me, and they made a promise that they would never let Ghetsis use me ever again. And so the three of us started on our journey and found our way to our hidden home."

"N..." _I said._

* * *

The images slowly streamed from our minds and we returned to the underground.

"N, I'm so sorry." I said as tears formed in my eyes. "You didn't deserve to have to live like that. This is my fault. I should've been there to protect you, but I wasn't."

N shook his head. "It's not your fault, and neither is it Dad's. Things happen for a reason." he said. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, because now I have my family back."

I smiled and we both looked at the glowing Light Stone. Suddenly, our faces fell and we stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you hear that?" N said.

I did. Countless cries ringing in my head, gnawing at my brain. Desperate pleas and terrified hearts were calling for help.

"We've got to find a way out of here." I said.

"N! Rylee!" a voice called.

N and I looked at each other, baffled.

"Ash?!" I called.

Ash emerged from around the mountain of sand. N and I gasped.

"There you are!" Ash said.

"Ash, how did you get down here?" N said.

"After you two fell down here, Pikachu and I found our own little trapdoor. Team Plasma is here, and they're trying to get down here to get the Light Stone. Iris and Cilan are holding them off, but I don't know for how long."

"We've got to get out of here and help them!" I said.

"We'll tunnel our way out!"

Ash and Pikachu ran over to the wall and picked at it. N watched with astonishment. As Pikachu dug against the stone, he paused to rest his scratched-up hands. Ash noticed.

"I forgot!" Ash said. He pulled out five PokéBalls. "Let's get everyone to help!"

Ash called out his Pokémon: Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Krookodile, and Charizard. They all went to work to make a tunnel. N stared intently. I pulled out my PokéBalls and called out Leavanny and Articuno.

"Okay, guys," I said, "let's all work together to get out of here. Our friends are counting on us!"

" _Yeah!_ " Leavanny cried. She turned on her heel and joined Ash and the others.

Articuno approached us. Her eyes shifted to N.

"I'm guessing you do know about N." I said. "You were Dad's before he gave you to me."

Articuno nodded quickly and nuzzled her soft head into N's neck. N reached up and petted her head.

"We can do this. Team Plasma's got nothing on us." I said. I picked up the Light Stone. "Together. As a family."

Articuno nodded and hurried over to Leavanny. I looked at N, who intensely watched Ash and the Pokémon.

"Rylee... what is it that makes Pokémon love Ash so much?" he said.

"I meant what I said earlier, N." I said. "Pokémon and people can live together, happily and peacefully. Look at Ash's Pokémon. Look at Leavanny and Articuno. They aren't helping because they have to, but because they want to. Ash's Pokémon are his family, and he loves each and every one of them. Sometimes he might push them a little, but it's because he knows of the potential and strength inside of them. Pokémon also see the potential in Ash, and they love and care for him, too. He has a special bond with all of them that can't be broken."

N nodded, his eyes shaking. We watched Ash working hard with mine and his Pokémon, laughing and encouraging them.

"I... never thought about it that way before." N said.

"The old you is still in there somewhere." I said, poking him in the chest. "Ghetsis tried to bury him under a pile of lies and corruption. It might take some time, but we'll be there with you every step of the way: me, Mom, Dad, and even Alyssa."

N broke his stare and turned his eyes to me. I nodded, smiling with determination brimming from every pore in my body. N smiled back.

"Guys!" Ash called. "We've got an opening! Come on!"

* * *

One by one, Ash, N and I made it up to the surface, along with our Pokémon. I returned Articuno and Leavanny back to their PokéBalls.

"It's Rylee!" Cilan said.

"And Ash and N!" Iris said.

" _Rylee!_ " Zorua cried, jumping into my arms.

"Look! It's N and the Light Stone!" a voice said.

We turned to see Colress, Barret, and Aldith standing on a cliff above us.

"So it was Team Plasma after all." N said.

Aldith locked her eyes with me. Underneath her mask, she sneered. I remembered that face; Barret's as well. My breath caught in my throat as a tsunami of hatred tumbled in my stomach.

 _It was them. They stole N away from our family, from me._

My eyes flared purple, with made Aldith's sneer grow.

 _They'll pay for this._

"Retrieve them both!" Aldith barked.

"Right!" Barret said. "Liepard, use Shadow Ball!"

A barrage of Shadow Balls rained down. Charizard stepped in front of us and took the blow. Golurk sent another Shadow Ball. It hit Charizard and he fell back. Pignite rushed over to his side.

" _Are you okay?_ " Pignite said.

Charizard lifted his head and gave Pignite a thumbs up. They both stood up.

"Pignite and Charizard, attack with a double Flamethrower!" Columns of fire burst from their mouths and intertwined together to create one massive Flamethrower, crashing into the Golurks. Krookodile dug its claws into the ground and used Dig, sending large waves of dirt and rocks into the air and at the Golurks.

"Way to go!" Ash beamed.

"Target locked and acquired." Colress's voice rang in my eyes.

I gasped as his Pokémon control device lit up.

"Ash!" Iris called. "He's going to control your Pokémon! Put them back in their PokéBalls!"

My heart stopped when I saw Iris and Cilan surrounded by Team Plasma grunts and bound in metal cuffs. Ash, in a hurry, began to return his Pokémon back to their PokéBalls. Looker lunged towards Colress and his machine with a lead pipe, but some grunts held him back and captured him. Ash sighed in relief as his last Pokémon returned to the safety of their PokéBall. Or so he thought.

" _Ash?_ " Pikachu said.

"Oh, no!" I said. "What'll we do? Pikachu doesn't like to be in its PokéBall!"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

He sprinted towards Pikachu. As he reached out to it, a blue beam hit Pikachu and it was bathed in light. Pikachu groaned, and when it opened its eyes, they were red and angry. He jerked away from Ash and crouched down in a pouncing position. Pikachu growled and turned towards Iris, Cilan, and Professor Juniper, crackling with electricity. He cried out and sent a Thunderbolt towards them. It hit the ground and the impact sent them flying back.

"Cilan! Iris!" I cried.

They ran away as Pikachu's Thunderbolt chased after them.

"Pikachu, stop!" Ash cried, standing in front of Pikachu.

"Oh, no..." N said.

Ash slowly approached Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes flared red and he attacked Ash with Thunderbolt. Ash cried out and he fell forward on one knee.

"Ash, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Iris called.

"Come on, Pikachu, it's me!" Ash said, staggering to his feet. "I'm your buddy!"

Ash knelt down before Pikachu and rested his hands on it. Pikachu growled and attacked again with Thunderbolt. Ash fell back with Pikachu in his arms as Thunderbolt coursed through his body.

"Ash!" I cried. I realized that N was no longer at my side.

I heard Colress chuckle. "Trying to break my machine's mind control over Pokémon is a complete waste of time." he said.

"Stop it right now!" a voice cried. "Do you want me to _DESTROY_ the Light Stone?!"

I turned and gasped as I saw N standing a ways away from me. He faced Colress, Aldith, and Barret with the Light Stone in his hand. There was a ferocious anger in his eyes as intense as the glow the Light Stone emitted; he meant business.

"N?!" I cried. "No! What are you doing?!"

"Destroy?! Are you mad?!" Looker cried.

"N?!" Aldith said.

"This is what you want: the Light Stone... and me, too. Undo Pikachu's mind control and we're both yours." N said. A challenging expression formed on his face. "But if you refuse me..."

"N! Stop!" I cried. He wouldn't actually destroy his own father... would he?

Barret turned to Aldith. "Aldith, what should we do?" he said.

Aldith placed her fists on her hips. "Getting the Light Stone _is_ our primary objective."

"Right." Barret turned back to N. "Fine, it's a deal! We'll turn off the EM wave that's controlling Pikachu. Now, bring the Light Stone up to us!"

The EM wave turned off and Pikachu returned to normal. He looked at Ash, who laid unconscious with his arms limply draped around him.

" _Ash..._ " he whimpered, laying against his chest and closing his eyes. " _What have I done?_ "

N turned to Ash and Pikachu.

"I won't allow them to hurt you anymore." he said. "I've learned so much from you... both of you."

N headed towards Team Plasma. I ran forward a few steps.

"N, no! Don't go! You can't let them take you and Dad! If you do, they'll force him and you to do unthinkable things! Think about our family!" Tears poured down my cheeks as my locket throbbed in sync with my heart. "I just got you back. Please, don't let them take you away from me again!"

N's eyes shook as he stared at me. "Rylee..." he said.

He bowed his head for a few moments, then turned around and continued walking towards Team Plasma.

"No! _N!_ " I screamed.

I tried to run after him, but Zorua transformed into her human form and held me back. I collapsed to my knees, taking her with me, and wept as N handed the Light Stone over to Team Plasma and was bound in a metal cuff. A helicopter came into view.

"Lord Ghetsis is arriving." Aldith said.

The helicopter landed. The door opened and Ghetsis stepped out, dressed in a long black cloak and a red eyepiece. He held a cane with the Team Plasma emblem on the top.

"Sir, we have secured the Light Stone." Aldith bowed. "We've captured N as well."

"Very good." Ghetsis said. His eyes traveled to me and he smirked.

"We'll prepare the ceremony right away."

Ghetsis nodded. Team Plasma dragged everyone away except for Zorua, who held me as I sobbed into her shoulder, Pikachu, who rested with Ash, and Ash, who still laid unconscious and wounded on the ruin floor.


	12. Help From Both Sides

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **A very important day is approaching. Mark it on your calendars, write it on a sticky note or your arm as a reminder, because 25 days from today will be the one-year anniversary of "Black is the New Beginning" (and yes, I consider it a one-year anniversary for the entire series)! My little baby is growing up so fast! To celebrate my Pokémon fan fiction's birthday, I will do a Q &A/Trivia Fact chapter that's all about the "A Valiant Voice" series. Send in questions, if you have any, and get hyped to celebrate this amazing occasion with me!**

 **Any questions concerning A Valiant Voice is acceptable (you know, provided that it's appropriate), so there might be some spoilers. I'll warn you ahead of time so you can avert your eyes. I'll answer all questions honestly, but if some give away too _much_ of a spoiler, it will be vague.**

 **Nevertheless, I'm super stoked! The one-year anniversary will be on August 31st. Get excited!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

~TPPOV~

A crumbling stage stood in the White Ruins. A Team Plasma grunt placed the Light Stone on a pedestal. Torches lined the pathway. It is dead silent as everyone watched the stage.

Ash opened his eyes and Pikachu whimpered.

"Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash said.

Realization hit Ash as he turned to see the controlled Golurk, Conkeldurr, and Liepard watching something in the distance. Ash scanned the area and saw Zorua holding Rylee as she wept profusely.

"Ghetsis! Do you _really_ want to make the same mistake all over again?! Have you learned nothing at all?!" N said. "Remember back, all the horrible things that happened when you first summoned Reshiram!"

"That won't happen this time because we now have the Pokémon control device." Ghetsis said.

" _What_?! You wouldn't _dare_!"

"I have no need for you anymore." Ghetsis turned around and walked toward Light Stone.

Realization burst in Rylee's mind. She gasped. "They're... they're going to control my dad!" She squirmed in Zorua's arms. "I have to stop them!"

" _Rylee, no, it's dangerous!_ " Zorua said.

Rylee pushed herself away from Zorua. "What other choice do I have?! Just sit here and let Team Plasma summon my father and control him?! They're going to use him to destroy, to conquer, and to _kill_! I won't let that happen!"

* * *

Ghetsis approached the Light Stone. As he did, the torches lit up one by one. He turned around and raised his staff as the tip started to glow. The torch flames grew and connected together in a fiery dome. A pillar of fire crashed to the ground and created a single red spot. Patterns formed around the dot until a large, intricate design lay across the stage. Ghetsis turned back to the Light Stone, which glowed brighter.

"O, Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram..." he chanted. "Come forth and ignite your flames... and descend into our world once more!"

After Ghetsis's incantation, the Light Stone started to pulsate.

"Don't do it, Reshiram!" N cried. "You mustn't appear, for your own good! You must remain in the shape of the Light Stone no matter what!"

* * *

"N?!" Ash said. He and Pikachu ran to Rylee and Zorua. "Rylee, what's going on?!"

"Ash, you're okay! You have to help me! Team Plasma plans to control Reshiram once they've summoned him!" Rylee said. "We need to stop them, or else... who knows what they'll do?!"

Ash looked to the stage, then back at Rylee.

"We'll stop Team Plasma. I promise you." he said. He reached out and helped Rylee up. Zorua changed back into her Pokémon self.

"Everyone is at the stage." Rylee said. "We need to free Iris, Cilan, and N and destroy the Pokémon control device."

"Then you going to need more help than this." a voice said.

Ash and Rylee turned around, flabbergasted to see Alyssa walking towards them.

"Alyssa! What are you doing here?!" Rylee said.

Alyssa smiled. "I followed the trail of memories- of my family and ours. I'm here to help you. I might be the only one who can reach out to Colress."

"I... I'm speechless." Rylee said. "You used to be mean and hostile towards me. What changed?"

"Myself." Alyssa looked to the stage. "Reshiram's going to awaken soon. We need to hurry. You guys need to go to the stage and distract Team Plasma... Prepare for the worst. Taking a path through the woods, I can go to where Colress is perched with his device."

Rylee and Ash nodded. They turned and ran towards the stage. Alyssa looked up to the hill.

"Colress..." she said. "You may have these Pokémon at your command, but it is you who's being controlled. But do I have the power to free you?"

Alyssa disappeared into the woods. At the stage, the Light Stone beamed with power and it glowed brighter than ever before, casting an ominous illumination over the stage.

* * *

~RYLEE~

Ash and I bolted for the stage. I gulped as the Light Stone started to rise into the air.

"Team Plasma!" Ash said. Their heads turned in our direction.

"You better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" I said.

Suddenly, a dense fog filled the air.

"Huh?" the Team Plasma grunts said.

"Hey, wait a minute..." I heard Iris say.

"Could it be?" Cilan said.

A Psybeam cut through the air and zipped towards the grunts guarding N. N ducked and the Psybeam hit the ground right behind him. The impact caused the grunts to fly in different directions. A barrage of Magic Leaf followed that destroyed the metal cuff that restrained him. He fell forward to his hands and knees.

"N!" I cried. I sprinted over to him and fell to my knees at his side. "What were you _thinking_?! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I knew you would be there to rescue me." N said. "Just like old times."

I smiled and we stood up.

"N... your heart has been stained." Concordia's voice echoed in the fog.

"What has happened to you?" Anthea chimed.

"Concordia, Anthea, listen to me!" N cried with clenched fists. "Team Plasma is planning on summoning Reshiram again! If they succeed, the tragedy that happened years ago with surely repeat!"

"Please, help us!" I said. "They'll force him to destruction! We can't let them-!"

I cried out as a grunt shoved me away. Two more grabbed N's arms.

"Without understanding the truth, people and Pokémon are doomed!" N cried, mustering up a burst of strength to throw the grunts off him. "Doomed without a future!"

"N, return with us." Concordia said.

"We cannot afford to lose you." Anthea said.

"I will not run away! Countless times I've run from those who mean the most to me: my friends, my family... I won't let them slip away from me ever again!" N said. "If you really want Pokémon to be happy, then battle with us!"

Two pairs of eyes cut through the fog: Gardevoir and Gothitelle.

"We can do this together." I said.

I reached out my hand, when suddenly a blue beam cut through the air. I gasped as Gardevoir and Gothitelle's eyes glowed red.

"All right! Now use your powers in service of Team Plasma!" Aldith said.

The fog dissipated. Gardevoir and Gothitelle turned to Concordia and Anthea, who stood on a rock a ways away.

"Gardevoir, what's gotten into you?" Concordia said.

"You've got to rescue N, Gothitelle!" Anthea said.

The two Pokémon attacked them with double Psybeam. Concordia and Anthea flew back to the ground, where Liepard quickly surrounded them. The Light Stone collected the torch flames and created a barrier of fire around it.

"Answer, Reshiram!" Ghetsis cried. "We are awaiting your momentous return to our world!"

"No!" N and I cried.

The fire around the Light Stone exploded as it glowed white. A silhouette grew larger and took its form. The light dispersed, and Reshiram stood there. He roared. N ran forward.

"Reshiram!" he called out. Reshiram looked down at him. N cowered briefly, but regained himself and took another step forward. "Dad..."

"Reshiram!" Ghetsis said. "I have been anxiously awaiting your return!"

Reshiram set his eyes on Ghetsis and let out an angry roar.

"I expected you would be angry. After all, I did steal your son and tear your family apart." Ghetsis said. A devious smile formed on his face. He pointed his staff at Reshiram. "That doesn't matter! You shall be my weapon!"

Reshiram roared again.

"Dad! Run away, now!" I cried. "Please! Go!"

* * *

Colress chuckled. "Let us begin..."

"Colress! Stop!" a voice cried.

With his finger an inch away from the activation button, Colress stopped. He whirled around.

"Who dares to delay my research?!" he said.

A loud gasp escaped his lips. Alyssa stood before him, freshly emerged from her hiding spot in the woods.

"Colress..." Alyssa said with a small, gentle smile. "It's been so long."

"Alyssa." Colress said. His eyes shook.

"Yes. It's me." Alyssa took slow, cautious steps toward him. "Colress, don't press that button. If you do, it will result in utter catastrophe. Lands will be destroyed. Innocent people and Pokémon with be killed. Please, it's not worth it! Step away from the machine."

"You... you..." Colress said. "No... You can't be real! You're nothing but a hologram! Ghetsis made you... to... to test my loyalty! I will prove it! I am true to Team Plasma!"

"Colress, no!"

Alyssa lunged at him, but two Team Plasma grunts grabbed her and yanked her back. Colress slammed his finger against the activation button. A large, blue beam of energy collected at the tip of the Pokémon control device. It shot down and struck Reshiram.

* * *

Reshiram roared and thrashed around as blue energy crackled from his body. N and I cried out.

"Even Reshiram can't resist the power of my machine!" Colress said, his eyes wide and wild. "Now, Reshiram, show us your full power and unleash it!"

Reshiram turned to us and snarled. His eyes glowed red.

"Dad!" I cried. "Snap out of it!"

"Reshiram..." Ghetsis said. "By order of Team Plasma, I command you to engulf those people in flames!"

Reshiram roared and threw his head back. The pit of his stomach flowed red with fire and, from his mouth, he shot a wave of fire at me and N. I thrust my hands out and created a shield of Protect, but the impact sent us flying back. Reshiram roared, sending streams of fire in various directions.

"Run away or you're toast!" Looker cried. Looker and Professor Juniper took off with Iris and Cilan following close behind.

"N, Rylee, come on!" Ash said.

"I can't!" I said. "He's my father! I won't let him hurt himself like this! I'm going to free him!"

" _We're_ going to free him." N said. "To protect people and Pokémon: that's the duty of a Pokémon Guardian."

I was taken aback. N _is_ a Pokémon Guardian. I nodded and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as Reshiram let out another roar. He opened his mouth as a giant ball of fire formed.

"Get down!" I cried as Reshiram unleashed Fusion Flare.

It struck the ground, creating a massive force that sent people and Pokémon flying. Aldith and Barret went tumbling. Looker crashed to the ground. The force made it feel like my hair was on the verge of yanking itself out of my scalp.

"These numbers are impressive indeed... but there's still more!" Colress said. "Reshiram's potential is far greater than this!"

Reshiram bellowed.

"Yes, let's prove it..." Colress said. "Use Fusion Flare!"

"No, Colress!" Alyssa cried, struggling to free herself from the grip of the grunts that restrained her.

Reshiram unleashed another massive ball of volcanic power. Possessed Golurk went flying.

"This can't be happening..." N said. "If only this were just a horrible dream..."

"A dream..." I gasped. "That's it! The Cataclysm of Dreams! Maybe we can help Dad in there!"

N nodded.

"Ash! You, Iris, and Cilan do what you can!" I said. "We'll be right back."


	13. Ultimate Consequences

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I've been waiting _months_ to post these next two chapters. The time has come. The ending of N-ything is Possible has finally arrived.**

 **Music that I'd like you to listen to as you read this story (because I don't want to spoil anything, I'll label the words that pinpoint where I'd like you to start):**

 **"true power!" - Vector to the Heavens (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. The 1.5 HD Remix version. Extended to 31 minutes.)**

 **Silence once the scene changes to ~TPPOV~.**

 **"Suddenly, Rylee" - Aerith's Theme - Final Fantasy VII (Music extended to 30 minutes.)  
**

 **The songs are in the "A Valiant Voice" playlist on my YouTube Channel. Link is at the bottom of my bio. They are the 2nd and 12th songs on the playlist.  
**

 ** **Enjoy...****

* * *

I opened my eyes to the warmth of darkness.

"This is the Cataclysm of Dreams?" N said. "It's a little... darker than I expected."

"You get used to it." I said. "Now let's find Dad."

We ran forward, and I felt my words turn more into lies with each pounding footstep. I felt like I was running on a treadmill: the effort of running but not going anywhere. But then, the sound of groaning filled the air and replenished the adrenaline coursing through our bodies.

"Dad!" N and I cried.

Dad was on his knees and doubled over, with one hand on the ground to support him and the other clutching his stomach. His body contour glowed blue, a symbol of being under the influence of the Pokémon control device. N and I fell at his side.

"Dad, are you okay?" N said.

"You've got to snap out of it! Please!" I said.

Dad slowly lifted his head and looked at us. The green of his irises was slowly being overcome by red, like a bathtub filling up with water. His left eye was already consumed and his right eye was halfway and steadily filling.

"N... Rylee..." he said, as if speaking caused great pain.

"We're here, Dad. We came to help you." N said. "Alyssa and our friends are out there fighting, too."

"It's useless... You shouldn't be here..." Dad groaned.

"But we're not going to let Team Plasma force you to destroy everything!" I said.

"That won't happen... because you're here, Rylee. You... have the power... to stop me. To free me..."

"Dad..."

Dad let out an agonizing cry as his eyes were consumed entirely in red and flared up menacingly. N and I called out to him, but a powerful force sent us flying back into the darkness.

* * *

I gasped and sat up straight. The Protect surrounding me and N vanished. Reshiram let out another cry.

"N! Rylee!" Ash said as our friends ran to us. "It's no use! We can't get through to Reshiram!"

"I guess... we have no choice but to run." N said.

 _"You... have the power... to stop me."_ Dad's voice echoed in my head. _"To free me..."_

I clenched my fist and bowed my head. "N... get my friends out of here." I said. I lifted my head and looked forward. "I'm going to fight Reshiram."

"What?!" My friends cried.

"Rylee, you can't!" Cilan said.

"I have to. It's my duty as a Pokémon Guardian to protect others..." I said. I slowly took off my necklace and PokéBalls and handed them to Zorua, who was in her human form. "Even if it means risking my own life."

"Rylee..." Iris said with shaking eyes.

"I know you can do it, Rylee." Ash said. "Reshiram's got nothing on you!"

"Thank you... Ash." I smiled sadly.

"Come on, let's go." N said, herding my friends away. Most of my friends, that it.

"Wait, Rylee. We can figure something else out." Cilan said. "Please, don't do this!"

"Cilan..." I said. My eyes shook. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"What if you get hurt and no one's around to help? I'm going with you."

"And if you get hurt, I would _never_ forgive myself. This... is my mission."

"No, I won't let you go!"

"Cilan, come on." Iris pleaded quietly.

I bowed my head and turned it away.

"Rylee, no!"

Cilan tried to get closer to me, but N and Zorua grabbed him and started dragging him away. Ash and Iris followed after them.

"No! Let me go!" Cilan cried. "Rylee, don't do this! Please! Rylee!"

Tears filled my eyes. "I wish I didn't have to..." I whispered.

I blinked away the tears, turned around, and walked towards Reshiram.

"You're a fool, Rylee." Ghetsis said. "Do you really believe _you_ have the power to stop Reshiram?"

I ignored him as my contour glowed green. I turned to Reshiram, who glowered at me with a guttural growl.

"Dad, I hope you can hear me." I called. "This is what it means to be a Pokémon Guardian, isn't it? Protecting the freedom and peace of people and Pokémon... Well, here I am! Daughter of Reshiram, Pokémon Guardian, I am Rylee... and I will free you!"

I leaped into the air as light consumed my body. I spun slowly in the air, bringing my arms and legs in like a cannonball. My body shrunk and I felt lighter. Power flowed steadily in my veins. The light subsided and I floated in the air in my Pokémon form, Celebi.

"Very well. Let's see how this plays out." Colress said, a wild and prideful grin on his face. "Father against daughter, legendary clashing with legendary in the battle of ages! Reshiram! I command you to lay waste to this creature! Unleash your true power!"

Reshiram let out a booming cry as his eyes flared red. He opened his mouth and launched Extrasensory at me. I shot my hands out and countered with Hyper Beam. The two attacks matched in power, but the impact sent me back a few feet. I twirled around as a circle of eight AncientPowers formed. I thrust out my arms and the balls of energy zoomed forward, one by one smacking into Reshiram. He growled and opened his mouth as fire formed. He unleashed it as a Fire Blast. I gasped as the fire slammed into my body. I screamed as the fire ran over my skin, covering it with burns from head to toe. I groaned as I laid on the ground. I lifted my hand to my décolletage as it glowed white. As I pulled my hand away, the light followed and formed into a small, golden bell. I rang the bell. The soft chimes cooled my burns and I sighed in relief. I took off into the air again and attacked Reshiram with double Hyper Beam. As he took it, he launched a Fusion Flare at me. I dodged and charged into him with Giga Impact. Reshiram whirled around and slammed his tail into me. I flew back into a stone column, shattering it on impact, and landed on my stomach. I grunted as I lifted my head. Reshiram shot Extrasensory. My eyes flared purple and I pounded my hands into the ground. A dome of Protect formed around me. As the Extrasensory crashed into my Protect, I groaned from the weight bearing down on my shoulders. The Protect faded and Reshiram swooped in and swatted me with his wing. I tumbled up into the air. Reshiram roared and shot another Fusion Flare. I screamed as it collided with my body. I fell to the ground and lost count of how many times my body skidded and tumbled against the ground. The smell of burning flesh filled my lungs and churned my stomach. I panted as I tried to muster up the strength to stand.

"Rylee!" a voice called. It was Cilan.

 _WHAT?! Oh, no..._

"Rylee, where are you?!" Iris called.

"Answer us!" Ash chimed.

 _"What are you doing here?!"_ I said through telepathy. _"I told you to find safety! Where's N?"_

"I'm here." N said.

 _"N, why did you come back? You have to go before you get hurt!"_

"No! We're going to help you, whether you like it or not!" Ash said.

 _"This is my battle! Leave, NOW!"_

"Not before they get a taste of what true power is like!" Colress said. He chuckled sinisterly.

Reshiram shifted and faced N and my friends.

"Colress, don't do it! Please!" Alyssa cried, tugging on her brother's arm. "Listen to me, you idiot! This isn't worth it! N, run!"

Colress was oblivious to her pleas. He shoved her back, and she yelped in surprise and fell on her butt. "Reshiram! Prove your worth to Team Plasma! Use Blue Flare!"

Reshiram planted his feet on the ground. His rocket tail flared up red, as red as his eyes, and blue fire churned in his stomach. The fear from my friends froze them in their place.

" _NO!_ "

I pushed myself off the ground with my feet and zoomed forward. I slammed my foot into Reshiram's chin. He cried out as his head flew back and the Blue Flare shot into the air. He stumbled backwards and shook his head. He growled and glared at me. Anger flowed in my veins, mixing with the power in me and surging to every corner of my body. I zipped up into the air with Reshiram following behind me.

" _My last act as a Guardian..._ " I whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek. " _Ash, Iris, Cilan... I'm sorry._ "

"Rylee!" my friends cried. They tried to run after me, but Zorua cast Protect around the five. They pounded their fists against the shield and screamed their heads off. The power building up could no longer contain itself, so I let it free.

The air around us wavered and distorted, as if this was all an illusion; as if time had stopped its steady flow. The air began to hiss and crackle, especially around my body. Reshiram shot Blue Flare at me, but it was blocked by a shield of light. It exploded, but it caused no damage to me. I closed my eyes for a few moments and when they snapped open, they were completely purple. Balls of multicolored power formed in the blink of an eye and throbbed with menacing power.

"Colress!" Alyssa cried. She ran forward and tackled Colress to the ground, away from the machine as it violently malfunctioned.

I thrust my body out and screamed as the air around me exploded; as if time itself was being destroyed. Reshiram cried out as the air around him exploded as well. Colors and fire danced in my vision, but they were all drowned out by a thick layer of black. I let out a groan as my body grew heavy. All at once, I accepted the darkness.

* * *

~TPPOV~

The destruction ceased and the smoke subsided. Reshiram crashed to the ground and lay unconscious and free from Team Plasma's mind control. The Pokémon control device was destroyed and Alyssa and Colress laid on the ground next to its leftover remains. Zorua's protect dissipated and Ash and the others slowly stepped forward. They looked up and saw Rylee floating in the air.

"Rylee! You did it!" Ash cheered.

But Rylee didn't respond. She remained motionless in the air.

"Something's not right." N said.

Suddenly, Rylee began to fall from the sky. Ash, N, and Iris cried out.

"Rylee! Oh, no!" Iris gasped.

"Rylee!" N and Ash cried.

Out of the corner of their eyes, something dashed out of the debris.

"Cilan!" Iris cried.

Cilan lunged and caught Rylee before she landed. He shielded her as he tumbled painfully across the ground. Ash, Iris, and N ran over to him.

"Cilan! Are you okay?" Ash said. "Did you get her?"

Cilan sat up. His clothes were tainted with dirt and torn, revealing numerous scratches from his tumble. He opened his arms and everyone gasped. Rylee laid in Cilan's arms, looking even more severe up close. Patches of her green body were ripped off, revealing bleeding patches of raw, pink skin. Other sections of green were either burned off or singed black, to the point where no green _could_ be seen on her. Her breathing was rough and labored.

" _Oh, Rylee..._ " Zorua wept. Iris placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Is she...?_ "

"Roar of Time..." Cilan said. "That was the move she used."

"Roar of Time?" Ash said.

"But from what I know, only the Legendary Pokémon, Dialga, can use it. It's a powerful move that has the ability to distort time. But why...? Why would she do this...? Rylee... No..." N clenched his fist as tears stung his eyes. "No. I won't let it end this way!"

N's eyes settled on Reshiram as he began to stir. He stalked over to the Legendary Pokémon and clenched his fists as he looked down at him.

"Dad! Look over there!" N cried, pointing at Rylee. "Remember her? That's your daughter, my sister! Look what has happened to her because of you!"

Reshiram looked over at Rylee. She glowed white and returned to her human self, which didn't help to improve her situation, for the burns, cuts, and wounds still remained. Reshiram let out a small, startled cry, and he glowed white, too. He shrunk down dramatically, to the size of a man. When the light subsided, Brand stood there. His short brown hair was slightly damp with sweat and his special green eyes shook at the sight of his daughter. He wore a white button-up shirt with thin, blue, vertical stripes and long sleeves that were cuffed at the elbow, black trousers, and brown loafers.

"Rylee!" Brand cried.

"Wow, so that's Rylee and N's dad..." Ash said.

"It's weird that such a powerful Pokémon is really a simple man." Iris said.

Brand rushed over and knelt next to Cilan. He reached out and laid his hand on Rylee's forehead.

"Please, Brand, is there anything we can do?" Iris said. "Can you heal her?"

"Roar of Time is a powerful move that drains the user's energy, requiring them to rest and recover. When Rylee used the move, she was already weakened beyond measure. When Roar of Time was used, it sapped up every last bit of energy in her body." Brand said. He bowed his head. "The damage is too much for Rylee, and this is something she won't be able to recover from. Rylee... is dying. I... I don't know if there's anything I can do..."

Quiet gasps escaped from everyone, and tears pricked their eyes.

" _NO_!"


	14. A New Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I had to restrain myself from posting this chapter sooner than I'm supposed to. I wanted it to be out just as badly as you guys. I set my alarm this morning to play Aerith's Theme to remind and hype myself for this awesome day and I almost started _crying_ when I woke up.**

 **The music for this chapter is Aerith's Theme from Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

~TPPOV~

" _NO_!" Cilan screamed. "There _is_ a way to save Rylee, and we're going to figure it out!"

"Cilan..." Ash said, he and Iris recoiling in surprise from the abrupt outburst.

"Are you going to _let_ this happen?! Rylee's been with us since the beginning of this journey! She's always been the one to protect us- all of us! Even if it meant doing something like... like this... And _you_..." Cilan turned his glare to Brand. "You of all people would _think_ to say something like that?!"

Brand gasped in surprise, then his stare hardened. "What else is there for me to say?!"

"Something other than admitting defeat! You're just going to wash your hands of this and walk away?! As if Rylee hasn't suffered enough of your absence in her life! You call yourself a father?!"

Brand eyes flared purple and he stood on his feet. "You watch your mouth, Cilan. You're treading on dangerous ground."

"I won't! Brand, you are a _legendary Pokémon_. You possess some of the greatest power in the world. This is your daughter we're talking about, my friend!" Cilan's voice cracked and tears filled his eyes. He held Rylee tighter against his chest. "I'm not going to lose her... Don't you _DARE_ say there's nothing we can do!"

Brand's anger melted as he watched Cilan. Thoughts raced across his face and an idea hatched, Ash and the others practically able to see the lightbulb spark on above his head. He rubbed his chin.

"There might be something..." Brand mumbled, then raised his voice. "N. Your locket."

N looked at his father in surprise, but he obeyed and pulled his locket out from underneath his sweatshirt, the twin to Rylee's. "What good will this do?"

"You and Rylee received these lockets from the legendary Pokémon trio: Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus. They sealed a blessing on those lockets when they created them."

N's eyes grew wide. "Are you saying that Rylee's locket will be able to heal her?"

"I don't know absolutely, but... it's the only hope we have of saving Rylee. She is unable to use her locket herself, so someone else will have to use it for her."

Brand knelt down and looked at his daughter as she struggled to cling to life. He shifted his eyes to Cilan.

"You love her... don't you?"

Cilan froze in shock. "I... I..." He gulped, his cheeks glowing bright red.

Brand smiled. "There is no need for you to answer. I know that you care about her- as a friend and possibly something more. Not only will she need the powers her locket contains, she needs someone who will guide her back to us- someone who believes in her and who loves her deeply and truly. You say Rylee protected you, but now, she needs you to save her. Please, Cilan, use Rylee's locket to bring her back to us."

Zorua knelt next to Cilan and handed her Rylee's locket. She stood up and stepped next to N, trying her best not to burst into tears again. Cilan held the locket in his hand, spending a moment to gaze between it and Rylee. He looked at Ash and Iris, who nodded encouragingly, then at Brand and N.

"Yes. I'll do it." he said.

Cilan clutched the locket in his hand and held it to his heart. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

 _Rylee, please get better. Listen to my voice and let it guide you back to us. Please. Nothing would be the same without you._ Cilan pleaded in his heart. _Your family needs you. Your friends need you... I need you._

Cilan opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. Light peeked through the crevasses of his fingers. When he opened his hand, the locket glowed brightly and lifted up from his hand and into the air above Rylee. Pulsing waves of pink, light purple, and orange rained down from the locket and draped over Rylee. She began to glow. The others watched in hopeful awe as Rylee's wounds healed and disappeared. Some of the healing waves reached Cilan and patched him up as well. The locket stopped glowing and it fell back into Cilan's hand. The air was quiet and tense. Suddenly, a small groan broke the silence and everyone gasped as they realized it came from Rylee. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and her vision took in Cilan as he hovered over her.

"Cilan..." Rylee said, smiling gently.

Cilan sighed in relief, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Rylee wiped it away and the two embraced each other tightly. Zorua let out a quiet laugh as tears of joy pooled in her eyes. N and Brand smiled. Rylee pulled away and looked up at Brand.

"Dad... I'm sorry." she said.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Brand said.

Rylee looked at everyone, lingering her eyes on Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

"Thank you, everyone." she said. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"All in a day's work." Ash said, placing his hands behind his head confidently.

"Don't be such a little kid, Ash!" Iris said. "Besides, it was all you, Rylee. You saved us all."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Rylee and Cilan stood up.

" _Not to dampen the moment, but I think it's time for another change of clothes, Rylee._ " Zorua said.

Rylee looked down at her clothes and laughed. Rips, tears, and singed fabric covered her clothes. They hung loosely from her body.

"I seem to have an issue of playing with fire." Rylee giggled.

Rylee turned to her father, rushed over, and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said. "I was afraid Team Plasma had complete control over you and there was nothing I could do."

Brand pulled away and placed a hand on Rylee and N's shoulders.

"I'm very proud of you. Both of you. Even when it seemed like nothing could be done, even when fear clouded people's hearts, you two confronted that fear head-on and you defended what was right. I am grateful to you both."

"Dad..." N said.

Tears filled Brand's eyes. "I'm very honored to call you my children."

Rylee, N, and Brand joined together in a group hug.

"This is so sweet!" Iris said.

"It's nice to know that their family is going to be okay." Ash said.

 _Family..._ Rylee thought. _Alyssa... wherever you are, I hope you're happy now that you have Colress again. You'll always be my sister._

* * *

Colress coughed and sputtered as he did his best to clear the dust from his lungs.

"No..." he gasped. The Pokémon control device laid in shattered pieces. "My machine! It's ruined! My research, gone forever!"

He fell to his knees and picked up random bits of the totaled machine in a desperate attempt to piece it back together.

"Colress..."

Colress whirled around and gasped as he saw Alyssa approach him through the dust and smoke. His eyes shook when she was right in front of him.

"Alyssa..." he said.

Alyssa smiled gently at him. Colress let out a sob and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach.

"Alyssa! My sweet baby sister! It's you!" Colress cried, tears leaking from his face and absorbing into Alyssa's shirt.

Alyssa stroked his hair with one arm and kept the other wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm right here." Alyssa said. "Oh, Colress, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I could've stopped this..."

Colress lifted his head and fully took in the damage caused by his hand.

"This... I did this?" Colress said. He slumped forward and buried his face in his hands. "All my research, my knowledge, wasted to assist the evil intentions of a madman. It's all gone. I am reduced to nothing..."

Alyssa crouched down and uncovered Colress's face. She smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay. You are capable of doing incredible things, Colress; things that will benefit the world. And when life tears you down..." Alyssa helped Colress stand up. "You get back up and press on."

Colress stared at Alyssa. A smile slowly grew on his face until he grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes..." Colress said. "That's exactly what I'll do! This potential inside of me... I will devote it to the world! For the world!"

" _We_ will." Alyssa said. "Together, as a family."

Colress beamed and hugged Alyssa tightly.

 _Rylee... N..._ Alyssa thought as she returned the hug. _Thank you for everything. You will always be my family. I hope we will meet again someday. Until then... goodbye..._

* * *

Rylee approached Cilan as he watched the sunset.

"Hi." Rylee said.

Cilan glanced back in slight startlement before smiling and facing forward again. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets. "Hi. You look nice."

"Thanks." Rylee held her hands together and glanced down at her new outfit, which Leavanny, Zorua, and Iris helped to make. She now wore a sleeveless, purple skater dress with a turtleneck that ended halfway up her neck, long, black, knee-high socks, leaving a section of her lower thighs bare, and tan combat boots. Articuno's PokéBall lay above her heart. Because she didn't have the pockets to store Leavanny's PokéBall, Rylee decided to clip it onto the chain necklace next to Articuno's. Her hair remained curled, but more towards the bottom, with a section of her hair collected in a ponytail starting at the crown of her head. She slowly walked forward until the two stood side-by-side.

Cilan scratched the back of his head. "Um... do you remember anything from your battle against Reshiram? You know, afterwards? A, uh... conversation between me and your dad?"

Rylee shook her head. "No. I remember up until I lured him away from you guys." She eyed him suspiciously. "Why? What happened?"

Cilan paused a moment to look at Rylee and smile. "Nothing. Nevermind."

The two returned their gazes to the sunset for a few seconds. "I want to thank you, Cilan."

"There's no need-"

Rylee turned to Cilan with a frustrated scowl. "No. I want to. I can't count all the times you've helped me in my struggles and been there for me. I mean, if I never met you, I wouldn't even be on this journey! I wouldn't be traveling around all over the Unova region, experiencing the wonderful events I've been through and sharing my special moments with you, Iris, and Ash. Every day I spend with you is better than the last. I am eternally grateful to you, Cilan."

Rylee and Cilan both stared at each other, and it seemed as if time had slowed down.

"Oh..." Cilan said, breaking his gaze to pull something from his pocket. He took out Rylee's locket and held it up. "I forgot to give this back to you."

Rylee touched her neck, realizing its absence for the first time. But why did Cilan have it?

"Here..."

Cilan stepped behind Rylee. She swept her hair to the side as Cilan reached out and clipped the locket on. Once the locket was securely on, she held it gently in her hands. She turned to face Cilan, and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you." Rylee said.

As they smiled at each other, Brand climbed up the hill and approached the two.

"Rylee, there you are." Brand said. "I need to speak with you."

Rylee looked at her father, then glanced back at Cilan. He removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped back.

"It's all right. I need to go talk with Ash and Iris so we can find someplace to stay for the night." Cilan said. "Come join us when you're done."

Cilan turned around and walked away. She watched him leave, and once he disappeared down the crest of the hill, Rylee turned to Brand, slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" she said.

"We need to talk about something." Brand said.

"Concerning what?"

"You. And your powers. I know you are still developing. You have a long way to go before you can become a Pokémon Knight, but... I believe it would be best to restrict the use of your powers."

" _Restrict_ my powers? Why?"

"To protect you. The more you freely use your powers, the more people will become aware of who you are. And the more people that know who you are, the greater chance someone may try and take advantage of you. I don't want your powers to be a danger to you and your friends."

Rylee looked down the hill at Ash, Iris, and Cilan as the sound of their laughter and voices carried into her ears. Her heart swelled with love and a tender expression melted onto her face. She sighed and looked back at Brand.

"I understand. It would be best for me if my powers were kept a secret between me and my friends. Although the thought of not being able to fly for a while upsets me, I'll manage. It's the right thing to do."

Brand nodded. "Thank you, Rylee. Now, it's time for me to leave."

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll do some traveling for a bit, but there's one place I haven't been to in a long time." Brand said, a big smile stretching across his face. "I promise we'll see each other again. Soon."

Rylee nodded and hugged her dad.

"See you later, Dad." she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, kiddo." Brand said.

They pulled away and Brand transformed into his Pokémon form, Reshiram. He nodded to Rylee, turned around, and flew away.

* * *

~RYLEE~

The International Police showed up within seconds of calling. They carried away Ghetsis, Aldith, and the other Team Plasma members that tried to run and hide from them. They didn't find Colress, so I assumed he and Alyssa managed to escape. I hope that, wherever they go, they'll be together. I hope they can find a new and better life.

Looker said goodbye to us and left with the police, promising that we'd meet again.

Meanwhile, Professor Juniper was having an emotional breakdown.

"AGH, this is _terrible_!" he cried, gripping his head in his hands. "The Light Stone was a historical discovery!"

"Professor!" A young archaeologist approached him. "We discovered some new ruins!"

"What?!"

"But this time, they're ice ruins!" another archaeologist said.

"It sounds interesting..."

"We've already unearthed some rare finds, and we're requesting that you give us your support with our survey!"

"This is great news!" Professor Juniper said, bouncing back to his perky self. He turned to us. "Everyone, it's time for us to be heading out! We won't be meeting again... until we do!"

We all collapsed in groans as Professor Juniper took off with his assistants.

"I sure won't be missing _that_..." I mumbled.

As the sun was reaching its last legs before the moon took over, after everyone had left, my friends and I regrouped with N, Anthea, and Concordia.

"Rylee, thank you." N said.

I nodded. "I couldn't have done this without you. All of you." My face slowly fell blank. "N... can't you stay with us? Even though this is over, there's still plenty of adventures waiting for us, and I want you to be there to witness it, too."

N smiled. "I appreciate the offer, but for now, it's time for me to continue traveling with Anthea and Concordia. I'm needed elsewhere. With them, I plan to help more people and Pokémon and be their voice. It's my role as a Pokémon Guardian, right?"

I bowed my head. "Yeah... I guess."

N smiled warmly at me. He rested a hand on my shoulder.

"We will meet again. I promise. One day, we'll all be together as a family. It has been a pretty long time since I've seen Mom. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know her whole family is safe." N said. "But until that day, Rylee, I need you to do something for me. Dad might've already asked this of you, but your powers are something that needs to be hidden from the world for the time being. They're still developing, and there are a lot of bad people in this world that want that power. Promise me you'll hold off from using them, at least for now."

I sighed. "Okay... I promise."

N nodded. He held up his other hand and opened his palm. Inside was a PokéBall. He clicked the button, enlarging it to its real size. I gasped.

"It's for you. I know this little one will be a great addition to your team." N said.

I plucked the PokéBall from his hand and stared at it. Excitement churned in my stomach as I pondered about what creature could be inside.

"Come on, open it!" Ash cried, openly expressing similar feelings. Iris hushed him with a rough elbow jab.

I chuckled and nodded. I tossed the PokéBall into the air and we watched as it opened, N with an anticipating smile on his face. As the creature took form on the ground, we all gasped.

" _Hiya!_ " she cried.

It was an Eevee. She gazed up at me with chocolate brown eyes. She ran around my feet several times before sitting in front of me, wagging her tail excitedly. Zorua, propped on my shoulder, echoed the same shocked expression as me and my friends. I crouched down to Eevee's level.

"Hi, there." I said. I ran my hand through her fur. Her silvery-gray fur. I looked up at N. "N... a _shiny_ Eevee?"

N nodded, his grin widening. "She's special. Just like you."

I looked at Eevee, and a smile slowly spread across my face. I scratched behind her ears and she chattered happily. She jumped up into my arms and rubbed her cheek against mine. I chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome to the team, Eevee." I said. "Thank you, N."

I returned Eevee to its PokéBall and clipped it onto my silver necklace chain, joining with Leavanny and Articuno. N offered his open arms, and I rushed into them and gave him a hug.

"See you later, N..." I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." N said. He pulled away and stepped back next to Concordia and Anthea. The two women nodded at me. The three turned and headed down the path. My friends and I waved goodbye to them until they disappeared into the sunset. I lowered my arm, sore from all the waving, and wiped a tear from my eye.

"One day, my family will be complete again." I said. "And when that happens, I'll do everything I can to make sure it stays that way."

I turned to my friends, who all looked to me with big smiles.

"Looks like this chapter is coming to a close." Cilan said.

"Yeah, and a new one is starting!" Iris said.

Ash remained silent, watching all of us with a small smile.

"I don't say this enough, but even though my story's been rough, I'm glad that you guys are here to share it with me." I said, reaching up and touching my locket. "You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you."

Iris threw her arms around me. "I feel the same way! Who knew when I started this journey, I'd be traveling around with someone who can walk and talk like a Pokémon!"

I laughed and threw my arm around her. I looked to the two boys, who stood awkwardly and watched us.

"Come on, guys, I've still got one more arm left!" I said, waving my free arm to the side.

Cilan and Ash glanced at each other and smiled. They rushed over and threw their arms around us. We laughed as we shared in the group hug. Surrounded by warm arms, smiles, and laughter, my heart soared to the sky. I glanced at the faces of my friends, and tears of joy and relief filled my eyes.

They were my second family, and I loved them as deeply as my first.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **~PLEASE READ~**

 **And so, another story comes to close. However! The next one is right around the corner!**  


 **Thank you so much for reading. N-ything is Possible is my favorite story in A Valiant Voice, and I'm so happy with how Rylee and her story were able to blossom during it. So, now that this story is over, you're probably wondering when the next one will start.**

 **As I mentioned before, the anniversary of Black is the New Beginning (and in my eyes, the anniversary of A Valiant Voice itself because it was the first one that started it all) is going to be on August 31st. The trivia will be posted on this story after chapter 14. It's just little tidbits I'd like to share with you about the development of A Valiant Voice over the years (yes, _years_ ). If you still have any questions that you'd like to ask me concerning A Valiant Voice, feel free to ask. I will answer all questions honestly, but that doesn't necessarily mean you'll get the fleshed-out answer. You can ask through a review or PM. Don't be shy, and get those gears grinding in search of those questions you're dying to have answers to!  
**

 **The next and _final_ (oh, my goodness) story of A Valiant Voice is called A New Dream. I'm also extremely excited about this story because it focuses a little more on a certain... ahem... _romance_ that's been developing for a very long time. Seriously, writing A New Dream was an intense fangirling experience. I hope you... *pauses to stifle girlish squeal*... _fall_ _in love_ with it just as much as I did.  
**

 **In celebration of the anniversary, A New Dream will begin posting on August 31st. I know that screws up the schedule a little bit because it's on a Monday, but if you read The χ of Destiny also, then you'll get a double bonus! I thought it would be cool if the first and last story of A Valiant Voice have the same debut day. Thursdays will still be Pokémon day, so that also means I will be posting twice in that week (but only for that one time).  
**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading!  
**


End file.
